


Not fucking Tortuga

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Captivity, Caretaking, Execution, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Rape, Rescue, Sexual Content, Torture, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 30,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d made it. Days of torture, the leather jacket shrinking around him. Maybe t’was a good thing he was too exhausted after the storm even to feel the full amount of pain Hume inflicted upon him. Billy past out too easy to be of any value for his capturers in this state. He guessed that’s why they gave him the offer. And the food and water, to make him able to deliver it. Hume’s smug voice, so totally convinced that the lousy, torn pirate would do anything to be a part of the civilized world once again. A world that had taken everything from him… Maybe it could offer him a pardon, but Billy had no intention to offer that world any pardon. 

Being put in chains by Silver was nothing compared to Humes treating, but it made him a hell of a lot more pissed off. And now, when that bastard finally unlocked the chains and let him return to his brothers, he felt nothing but emptiness. They’d greeted him with all the warmth and relief he could have wished for and even thou the death of Mr. Gates was painful news, he some how felt more disturbed by their question ’bout how he fell overboard in the first place.

Some weeks had passed now and he recovered quickly, as well as made it clear for everyone that he trusted the Captain and had no intention what so ever to commit mutiny. Most things were back to normal, even thou there were no Mr. Gates anymore and a bunch of untrustworthy men had left the crew, partly because Dufresne was stupid enough to believe Billy being capable of betraying the Captain. 

Yes, he was back where he belonged and no one believed him to be anything but the same old Billy. Only he wasn’t. Since the greetings from his relieved comrades and the Captains firm hug, Billy felt really uneasy whenever someone touched him. He didn’t talk ’bout the torture he’d been put through and when the crew realized he didn’t want to either, they stopped asking questions and soon they stopped touching him as well. A tap on the shoulder or a clap made him flounce and snap and his mates backed off, seemed to understand he was still sore even thou he refused to give anyone any details.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

The heat. The thirst. That awful sensation of pissing yourself with no possibility to avoid it. Hands and faces that reminded him of the ship he’d been brought to, being press ganged all those years ago. Men only interested in making him feel as weak and agonized as possible. He mourned Mr. Gates, was still in pain from time to time and occasionally had nightmares which was no surprise in his condition. The problem was, even when he was more or less healed and strong again, he couldn’t stand being touched. Neither could he relax enough to get a fully good nights sleep and on one really hot day, he passed out during his shift. He came to his senses in the sick quarters, were the ships surgeon, the Captain and Silver stood around him, looking quite worried. The surgeon, Dr. Howell, leaned forward.

”Can ya hear me, Billy?”

”Yes…”

”Passed out, you did. How are ya feelin’?”

”Alright I guess. Tired…”

”Ya need to rest, lad.”

The surgeon touched his shoulder and Billy’s arm flew out.

”Don’t… touch me! Just… please don’t…”

”Are you in that much pain?”

T’was the Captain. He almost sounded as if he was worried. Billy sighed.

”I’ll be fine, Captain. Just need to… rest for a while… Don’t need anything, just resting.”

”If you’re sure about that, then you’d better just remain in here for a while, getting some peace and quiet.”

”Thank you, Captain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

”I promise you, it would do you good, Billy!”

”I’m no fucking child, Silver.”

”Oh, neither are those girls, I can promise you that.”

Billy threw a disgusted look at Silver, who put his hands up. They were standing outside Nassau Inn, were just about to step inside as Silver threw out his suggestion. 

”Fine, fine! Not funny, I get it. I just don’t understand why you won’t give it a try. At least it wont make it any worse.”

”All I need is for you to stop getting in my fucking face all the time. I’m fine!”

”Oh yeah, snapping out whenever someone’s touching you is a true sign of soundness. It takes twice the time in riggings and you don’t fucking sleep!”

Billy swallowed. He hadn’t thought anyone would take notice. Silver crossed his arms.

”If you can’t relax, you won’t sleep and if you can’t sleep, you’ll sooner or later get hurt. Or get someone else hurt. What happens if you get sloppy?”

”I’m not!”

”Yes, you are! I’ve covered your ass at least three or four times by now, so the crew or the Captain won’t get pissed. If you’re not strong enough to maintain your duties yet, at least you should tell him about it.”

Billy bit his lip. 

”It’s not the work, Silver. I can manage it.”

”Then what is it?”

”I just can’t fucking relax. And I can’t bloody stand being touched. Not since, you know…”

”Oh…”

Silver looked surprised and Billy smiled sarcastic. 

”Yeah, sounds nice, right? Getting all saved, being back with the crew and everyone’s happy, just focusing on the Urca gold and all I want is some FUCKING break from this FUCKING body!”

Billy’s screaming made Silver take a step back. He smiled at some customers, apparently on their way to the girls, and looked carefully at the first mate, lowering his voice.

”I take it that you’ve already tried the rum?”

”Tried and failed.”

”What about opium?”

”I want to sleep, not getting shit fucked.” 

”Getting laid then?”

Billy just rolled his eyes and Silver sighed.

”Of course, I always forget you’re not into that. Well, at least not outside Tortuga.”

”Congratulations to that splendid memory of yours. Now you can forget about it.”

”Yeah, but we still need you keep you from falling down the rigg and as far as I can tell, you could end up being splashed on quarterdeck any day in your condition. And I don’t know about you, but to me it sounds like a fucking stupid way to die for a first mate on this ship.”

Billy didn’t answer. He was so tired… Silver looked at him, not sure whether he would say what he had in mind.

”So if getting wasted or laid doesn’t help…”

”Then what?”

”Then, as I said before you started yelling at me like a mad person, there’s massage.”

”Please… I can’t stand a tap on fucking shoulder and your idea is for me laying all naked being pounded by some lazy ass bitch with tiny fucking girl hands?”

”Who said it should be a bitch?”

”Because we’re not in FUCKING Tortuga!”

”Hey, hey… easy mate, low your voice, alright? I have ears and so have they.”

Silver nodded at the inn and Billy tried to calm down. The curly headed man looked cautiously at the first mate.

”Look, if you promise you won’t start yelling again, I have another idea.”

”What?”

”Promise you won’t yell? I don’t like the idea of people hearing Flint’s first mate and quartermaster screaming like fucking whores in the street where everyone can see an hear it. You get me?”

”Fine, I get you. I won’t yell, just tell me how I can get some sleep.”

”Alright then. As you know, I’m not a very good cook.”

Billy frowned. 

”I kind of noticed that, yeah. Where are you going with this? Gonna poison me?”

”No, but I’m seriously starting to think about it. And if we could keep to the subject, since we need you functioning and we, as you said, are not in Tortuga by the moment, I thought I could help you with this… little problem. I’m not a good cook, but I’m quite good with my hands. How about I give you a massage?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Billy just stared at him. 

”You’re fucking mad.”

”I can promise you, that out of all things you can associate me with, madness isn’t one of them. I know you don’t like me, but I assume you’d like to have a good night sleep. I may be a lazy ass bitch, but at least I don’t have tiny fucking girl hands.”

Billy laughed. It was a fucking absurd situation. Him being in constant pain, avoiding even the slightest touch and Silver offering a fucking massage, despite knowing Billy’s nature wasn’t the common one. He couldn’t possibly accept the offer. On the other hand, Billy was needed to maintain his duties as soon as possible and the pain didn’t seem to abate…

”Fine, I accept. What do you want in return?”

”You could always stop yelling at me for a month or so?”

”A whole month? You have some way of turning invisible and mute you haven’t told me about?”

Silver laughed.

”Got me there. How about you trying to act as if I you actually trust me?”

”But I don’t.”

”I know that, dick head. I said ’act’.”

”And in that way, the crew will respect you. Yeah, I get it…”

”So, there we are, then. I guess there are only two questions we need to sort out now.”

”And that is?”

”When and where?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

”You’re sure no one will see us?”

”As sure as one can be in a place like this. And in case some drunk fuck would pass by, there’s plenty of rocks here and you’re not that shitty with the pistol. I’m sure you could aim well enough. Now take your shirt off and lay down.”

It was typical for Silver, finding hiding spots all over the island, and Billy had to admit this was a pretty good one. Far away from the tavern and the harbour and a good distance from the most crowded places on the beach. Billy did as he’d been asked and rested his head on his arms. Silver moved closer. 

”If you don’t like it, please don’t punch me. At least not in the face.”

”Afraid you’d loose your pretty looks?”

”Why thank you, Billy! I always appreciate a compliment from an honest man.”

”And I will honestly make you less pretty if you don’t shut up and do what we’re here for.”

”Copy that, first mate.”

Billy closed his eyes as the oil dribbled over his shoulders. He was more tense than ever and almost froze when Silver’s hands, more careful than he’d thought possible, touched his skin. Silver applied the oil all over his back in light strokes, without any sign of haste or impatience.

”Just breathe, Billy.”

”I am!”

”No, you’re not. Just close your eyes and focus on my hands.”

”That’s what I’m doing and it ain't feeling good.”

”My hands, Billy. Not the English bastards. Mine. And don’t you punch me! I find it useful being pretty and I can assure you, I won’t be easier to like if you make me pissed.”

”Bet you like it. Being pretty…”

”Don’t you?”

”Just get on with it, will ya?”

He tried to breathe. Fucked up as it was, focusing on Silver’s hands helped. His muscles screamed, but knowing it was his quartermaster, that no one would just surprise attack with touches of any sort, made it a little easier. 

”Quite many scars you have.”

”You do remember what we do for a living, huh?”

Silver’s hands were soft and the herbal scent from the oil was refreshing, but the touch was not comforting. Billy tried to breathe, tried not tighten the already aching muscles but it was no good. 

”Stop.”

”This hurts?”

”It does.”

”Man… what the fuck did they do to you…?”

”Just hold still, would ya?”

Silver stopped moving, but kept his hands on Billy’s shoulders. He could feel the tension under the warm skin, like hard knots. As cautious as he could, he moved his fingers over the sore spots, trying to soften the first mates muscles, only to feel the tension increase. He took a deep breath.

”Billy, in order to do this, I really need to know exactly what they did to you.”

Normally Billy would have snapped by now, but he just sighed.

”Guess it’s necessary then...”

As he told about the leather jacket, the beating and the burning sun, Silver’s eyes turned dark with anger, hate even, for the bastards who’d done this to one of the crew members. Billy’s voice had never sounded this tired.

”So I can’t sleep, really. Can’t fucking relax ’cause all I can think of, is how I’m suppose to endure without loosing it. Every fucking thing fucking hurts and it just won’t fucking stop!”

”Fuck… Jesus, I’m so sorry, Billy. Fucking assholes, I’d have them hanged upside down the quarter deck, using them for fucking fishing bate.”

Billy smiled a little. 

”Just so ya know, it’s not that you’re not good at this. I’m just too damn sore.”

”Does it do any good, if I just hold still?”

”Kinda’. At least t’is not making it worse.”

”Good enough. Holding still it is.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Silver tried to follow Billy’s breathing, listening for any sign of discomfort or pain. He put his shirt under the first mates head, in an effort to make it a bit less uncomfortable. He could feel the sore muscles, not relaxing, but at least not getting more tense. Billy’s skin formed goose bumps.

”You’re not freezing, are you?”

”No...”

”Hey… are you crying, Bones?”

Usually he didn’t call Billy by that name, but this was no usual situation whatsoever. Billy Bones wasn’t one to cry, yet here he lay on the ground, too fucking sore even to touch. Silver felt a sudden wish to hold the first mate and he lay down beside him.

”Lift your head. That’s it. Now, try not to think. We’ll just wait.”

Fucking bizarre situation, him holding the Billy fucking Bones on bare ground, trying to make the sobbing man relax. His nose tip touched Billy’s neck vertebra. The first mate’s scent was one of sweat, salt and perfume from one of the cargo they’d hunted down. Silver remembered the small flask and how he’d confiscated it, to stop two of the more irascible crew mates from knocking each others teeth out over it. Then, for some reason, he’d given it to Billy. 

All of Billy’s belongings had either been shared by the crew or thrown in the sea, as one always did when a mate died. No one had ever thought they would see him again and since his return he’d received gifts from the crew. Clothes, bracelets, liquor. The exotic perfume, clearly not made for a woman, was Silvers contribution. He didn’t thought Billy would use it, and the discover of him doing it, made Silver quite pleased. 

After a while, Silver rose again, keeping one hand on Billy so he’d still feel the touch and not get more tense again. Softly, Silver turned Billy back on his stomach, helping his neck and head to a comfortable position and started to caress him i big, soft moves without pushing on any hard knots. The light, careful touch made Billy relax a tiny bit. T’was not much, but it was more than he’d been able to for a very long time. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Billy was frustrated. They’d been off shore for some time now and he felt as if his body once again was about to break. Silver’s handiwork had been very strange, yet surprisingly effective for his tensed, aching muscles but with no privacy t’was impossible to continue the treatment. Neither Billy or Silver wished for any amused or suspicious looks. Of course, t’was nothing strange ’bout two mates giving each other some comfort in different ways, but since everyone knew there was no real friendship between the quartermaster and the first mate, unusual closeness would rise questions. As Silver pointed out: if the main reason for their little sessions was to get Billy less tense, questions, comments and insinuations from the crew would only make the work undone. And besides: who the fuck could get enough peace and quite – not to mention private space – on a ship to proceed anything from a massage on board?

Of course, Billy fully agreed. The only change to be seen between the two men, was a less teasing words from Silver to the first mate and less aggression towards the quartermaster from Billy. The Captain was pleased with the change, as well as the crew. Billy didn’t mess up in the rigging anymore, didn’t snap out quite as often and seemed less tense. Except, of course, if someone touched him from behind. One day, when they were about to reach Nassau, DeGroot had the misfortune to forget that. Billy had just climbed down from the rigging, tearing down the sails when the sailing master, occupied with the speed, incautiously tapped the first mate on the shoulder. T’was damn luck Billy was much taller than the sailing master, otherwise the elbow would’ve hit DeGroot in the face and quite possibly break his cheek bone. As it was now, the only thing that happened, was that DeGroot got a hard push from Billy’s torso. The older man lost his footing and fell.

”Fuck! Holy shit, I’m so sorry! DeGroot, I didn’t see ya, is it bad?”

”God almighty, Billy! What the fuck is your problem?”

Billy felt so ashamed. This was exactly those kind of things not supposed to happen on a any fucking ship. He’d been almost as well functioned as before for a while now, and the only one who knew how bad he felt, was Silver.

”Mr Degroot, if you please.”   
  
The Captain appeared, with a look in his face meaning ”no fucking fight or quarrel now”, and kneel beside the sailing master. He nodded at Billy, who was upset and scared for what he’d done to the older man.

”Get the surgeon, Billy.”

”Aye, Captain.”

DeGroot had no severe injuries, just some bruising and of course he knew Billy didn’t mean to hurt him. As he was placed in the sick quarters to catch his breath and rest, he beckoned Billy, who anxiously waited for the surgeon to tell how bad it was.

”Don’t look so miserable, lad. T’was an accident.”

”One that shouldn’t have happen. Could’ve killed ya.”

”Oh, I’m not that easy to break. C’mon now, stop looking as if you’d thrust a knife in me. I’ll be fine. You, on the other hand…”

”What about me?”

DeGroot nodded at the surgeon and the Captain.

”Could ya leave us alone for a second, doc? You too, Captain?”

Flint and Dr. Howell went out and close the door. DeGroot had a friendly look in his eyes and Billy felt even more miserable.

”Mr DeGroot, I’m so…”

”Sorry. Yes, I know that. I’m not gonna scold at ya. Have done my own good share of stupid mistakes over the years, and a lot of them far worse than this. No, I don’t want ya here to scold at ya or make you beg for forgiveness.”

”Then why did ya send the Captain and Dr. Howell away?”

”Cause I imagine you’d rather hear me say this in private, lad. I have noticed that you don’t feel well yet. Since, ya know...”

Billy nodded. Didn’t want to talk about it, grateful Mr Degroot didn’t put words on any details.

”Yeah, what about it?”

”Well, to be honest I was worried, but ya seemed to improve during our last time on shore. More relaxed, if I might say.”

”I was.”

”Do you think there is any way you could do whatever you did that time, onboard?”

Billy blushed and DeGroot chuckled.

”Ah, I see… Oh well, we’ll be in Nassau before sunset so if I were you, I’d be hitting to the inn as soon as possible.”

”Don’t think so. I fucked up big time and you got hurt ’cause of it. The least I can do is to help out here.”

DeGroot gave him a look of sympathy.

”If ya want to help me, Billy, ya do it best by getting well. Got me? You’re one of our best men and we need ya a bit more relaxed, if ya get me?”

Billy nodded.

”Yeah, I understand. I’ll see to it. T’wont happen again, I promise.”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Since Billy wasn’t interested in the more carnal supplies in Nassau and everyone knew how bad he felt for DeGroots accident, no one was in the least surprised the first mate didn’t take his place in the service line to get his time off. Eventually he’d have some time off too, just had to wait a bit longer. DeGroot, how ever, didn’t need much help, strong and tough old jack as he was. After a couple of days, he literally forced Billy away.

”I told ya, lad, I feel perfectly alright! Don’t need ya to fuss over me. Get lost and get laid, or I swear I’ll get really pissed!”

Billy left the irritated sailing master and went ashore. He didn’t see Silver, probably he was at the inn, drunk as hell and surrounded by two or three whores. Billy sauntered around the dock for a while, then he grabbed a quick drink at the inn where a new girl he hadn’t seen before, approached him.

”Can I get you anything, Mr…?”

”Bones. Thank you, I got some already, miss…?”

”Eliza. You’re on Captain Flint’s crew, right?”

”I am.”

”How long have you been offshore?”

”Couple of weeks. Why?”

”Well… I imagine you’d miss a thing or two out there, Mr. Bones.”

Eliza was really cute. Dark skin, dark hair, nut brown eyes… Billy could certainly imagine a lot other men getting hooked on her, and just as many girls being jealous of her. She reached out a hand, and Billy backed. She looked both surprised and hurt and Billy sighed.

”Look, you’re gorgeous and all but…”

”But what? More into blondes?”

Billy saw Silver for his inner gaze and let hear a bitter laugh.

”No, it’s not that. As I said, you’re a really fine looking girl, but I’m not into that.”

”Not into what, Mr. Bones?”

”Ya know… ”

”Oh… I see.”

Eliza looked quite disappointed.

”That’s a shame. You’d make a lot of girls happy, that’s for sure. But I guess you wouldn’t be very happy.”

Billy smiled.

”Pretty much sums it up.”

”You don’t have a fella? Can’t imagine it would be any problem for you to get one.”

”Not in Tortuga it ain’t.”

”Then I hope you get back there soon, Mr. Bones. And in the meantime, can I fetch you another cup?”

Eliza gave a friendly smile and Billy nodded.

”Please.”

”There you are, Billy!”  
  
He turned his head and saw Silver smiling at him. Eliza seemed amused.

”Something for your friend, Mr. Bones?”

Silver gave her his most flirtatious smile, making her blush.

”Make it two rums, miss…?”  
  
”Eliza.”

”A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Two rums it is, miss Eliza.”

The girl went away and Billy just shook his head.

”Silver, you’re just the worst.”

”Now, my dear Mr. Bones, is that really the way to greet the one helping you getting rid of unwanted attention?”

”Who said it was unwanted?”

Silver just rolled his eyes.

”Oh, please… ”

Eliza came back with their cups, leaving with a curious look. Silver laughed.

”What’s so funny?”

”Have you any idea how disappointed that girl is right now?”

”My heart’s aching.”

”That to? Thought it was just your back. And legs, and arms and…”

”Would ya please shut up about it?”

”I take it you still don’t feel good.”

”You saw what I did to DeGroot.”

”It wasn’t on purpose.”  
  
”It doesn’t make him heal faster.”

”He said himself he’s alright. Stop worry about it.”

Silver finished his drink.

”Let’s go.”

”Where?”

”Somewhere we can fix certain things unseen.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

”Have you lost your fucking mind?”

”Hush, Billy. You’re yelling again. And no, I’m not mad this time either, in fact, I would say my mind is working perfect. Max has every reason not to blab around on my business, trust me. And I thought you'd prefer something more soft to lay on.”

Billy still looked worried. Nassau Inn was as far from a hidden spot as it could be. They were standing in a dark corner, as Silver tried to persuade him.

”It’s the best room at the inn, and the door lock works properly, I’ve tried it. We’ll have it til dawn.”

”What if someone see us leaving together?”

”I’ve already thought of that. You hire it and I’ll just climb through the window. There are some barrels right below that I can use. All you have to do, is pulling me up as I reach the frame. In the morning, I leave the same way.”

Billy hesitated. 

”Billy, I promise you don’t have to worry. We’ll have until dawn to make you relax a bit. You want to, right?”

Silver’s voice was soft, almost concerned. Billy nodded.

”Yeah, I want to… Feel like an old man nowadays, with this fucking body…”

”Let’s go then. Max will show you and I come in from the window. Got it?”

”Alright.”

”Good. Let’s get to it then, shall we?” 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

”What’s all this?”

Billy looked amazed. The room Max led him to, was one of the most luxurious he’d ever seen in a brothel. Nice furniture, clean sheets, piles of pillows and… Dried flowers, candles and a fucking tub filled with hot water! T’was just ridiculous. 

”There’s wine in the carafe and you can lock the door from inside. Oh, and you’ll find soap and oil on the shelf.”

Billy blushed.

”Uhm… thanks.”

Max smiled.

”Try to relax now, Mr. Bones.”

She left and seconds later, a curly head showed up in the window.

”There you are, Billy! Come on, help me.”

As Silver got inside and had closed the window, he turned to the carafe and poured some wine in two cups. Billy just shook his head.

”This is absolutely ridiculous.”

”Of course it is! That’s the best thing about it. If you can’t be a bit ridiculous, you can’t relax. Cheers!”

T’was a good wine, even thou Billy wasn’t sure t’was a good idea getting drunk in this situation. Silver put down his cup and approached him.

”Now, get down in that water before it gets cold.”

Billy blushed once again.

”I’m not getting fucking naked while you’re watching.”

”Lucky for you, I can turn around.”

As Silver faced away, Billy got undressed and slipped into the hot water. It felt really good, he had to admit. Silver went close, with the soap in his hand. Billy frowned.

”Gonna wash me, Silver? Christ… what am I even doing here…?”

”Relaxing, I hope. At least in a while.”

Silver worked up some suds and placed himself behind Billy’s head.

”You’re ready, mate? No punching, remember?”

”No punching. But you’re crazy, ya know that?”

”Well, then I’ve got some really good company. Shut up now, will ya?”

As soon as he could digest the very strange situation, Billy started to feel something very much alike to pleasure. The hot water had a fresh scent from herbs and just as before, Silver’s hands were as smooth and careful one could ever wish. Billy leaned his head against the tub side, relaxing under the quartermasters touch. 

”You’re not falling asleep, are you?”

”Ain’t that the whole point?”

”Get drowned in a bath tub in your sleep? Hell of a glorious way to go for a pirate. If I wished you dead, I wouldn’t pay for this room.”

Billy smiled. 

”Sorry I’ve been such a moody bitch lately. I appreciate this, I really do.”

”Nothing to apologize for. I bet most of us wouldn’t have last even half as long as you did. Lean back a little further.”

He began to massage Billy’s chest, using eucalyptus oil. Step-by-step he worked through the first mates neck and shoulders, releasing stress and loosen tighten knots as Billy sighed from pleasure. 

”Feels good, John… Really good…”

”Told you so, you stubborn clot. Wasn’t sure you’d want to repeat it, thou.”

”To be quite honest, I’ve longed for this for weeks now.”

Silver blushed from the praise. His shirt and trousers were wet from water sipping over the tub and the hot steam made his face all moisty. Making Billy feel good, clearly made himself feel good. Very good, actually… Without really thinking, Silver let his hand slip a bit further down the first mates chest, feeling the hard abs under his hands. Billy didn’t even look up, just smiled a little.

”I don’t recall my abs being that sore, John…”

”Sorry…”

”Doesn’t mean I don’t like it, thou.”

”So… I’m not to remove my hands?”

”Actually, I’d rather keep’em this way for a little while. Somehow it’s quite nice .”

”That’s kinda’ what I hoped it would be.”

”How come you don’t think this is awkward? I mean, you know I’m not into women.”

”But I am, you mean?”

”Exactly.”

Silver sighed, laughed and shook his head.

”Never realized I don’t choose between men and women, Billy? Why pick a side when you don’t have to.”

”For fucks sake… I should have known.”

”You kinda’ should’ve, yeah.”

”So… what’s all this, really? You taking care of me like this. If you just wished to make me well enough for work, this seems a bit…”

”Over the top?”

”Something like that, yeah…”

”Well, as the plotting, scheming and totally immoral person I happen to be, I thought why not combine necessity with pleasure. You need to function and in order to do that, I figured you needed some special attention. And since I take equally pleasure in the company of men and women and happen to find our first mate very attractive despite his bad temper, I decided to… well, kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. That is, if you didn’t try to kill me, of course…”

”Oh, for fucks sake… I almost forgot that endless talking of yours!”

”So I’ll be dead quite soon then, right?”

”Your mouth will have ya killed some day, no mistake.”

”In that case, my dear Mr. Bones, I probably should make a better use of it now…”

”Christ…”

Billy looked up at Silver, all sunburned with entangled hair and teasing, yet warm and affectionate eyes. 

”You know I most certainly will kill you if you tell anyone ’bout this?”

”I’d actually feel a bit hurt and unloved if you hadn’t said that.”

The next second, Billy felt the quartermasters warm lips connected to his own in a long, soft kiss.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Billy felt dizzy, thou not in an unpleasant way. Leaning against Silvers shoulder, feeling the quartermasters lips and tongue, the hand fondling his chest and stomach, reaching further down when Billy grab hold of it. 

”Get in here. Now.”

Silver smiled, eager to release himself from his clothes. Billy’s blue eyes went bigger yet still somehow more innocent as the quartermaster got undressed. Silver’s cock, aroused and wet and surrounded by curly, black hair was an extremely intoxicating vision. Not that he hadn’t seen it before, hell, they’d all seen each other naked one time or another on the ship, but this was a very different situation. The quartermaster pulled off his wooden leg and the tub overflowed as he made Billy company in the hot water.

”Lean back.”

Billy smiled and obeyed. Silver’s embrace was very comforting and the water made Billy light enough not to put any pressure on the quartermasters leg stump. The shorter man held him firmly in his arms, sent hot breaths in his ear and caressed him all over his chest, his thighs and between them. 

”You do realize there’d be lots of girls all the way from Nassau to Tortuga, screaming with envy if they saw me now, Mr. Bones?”

”My heart goes out for’em. And with or without that leg of yours, I’m sure they’d be very, very eager to take you from me this very moment, if they had a chance.”

”Too bad for them they don’t. I like girls, I like lads, but they’d have to come up with something pure amazing to make me consider leaving this tub for even a second. How are ya feelin’, by the way?”

”Less sore.”

”That’s good. Only that?”

”Hardly.”

”Yeah, well… that leg ain't the only wood I’ve got.”

”Very funny, Silver. Thought things were supposed to get less hard during our meetings.”

”Guess I’ve made you disappointed then.”

”No, it’s the Tortuga girls you’re thinking of.”

Silver smirked and let his hand wander off to Billy’s cock. The touch made Billy breathe faster and Silver kissed him deep.

”I don’t see any girls in here, mate. Do you?”

”Thank heaven no.”

They both laughed and Billy found himself getting more and more relaxed, as he leaned against the firm, soft body of the quartermaster, feeling the light, teasing touch from the soft hand around his hard, wet cock.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

The bath was getting cooler and Billy felt a lot less tense. He rose and went out of the tub, grabbing a towel. Then he helped Silver, took him in his arms and lifted him from the tub. Silver looked at him with an amused, yet firm look.

”Things like this, my dear Mr. Bones, will follow you six feet under, ya’ hear that?”

”Just like you having me all soaped up, Mr. Silver, is another one reserved for old Davy Jones.”

Billy draped a towel around the quartermaster and helped him to the bed. Silver smirked.

”Thought I was suppose to help you, not the other way around.”

”You’re not thinking of falling asleep now, are ya?”

”Hell no. Fetch me that bottle by the mirror.”

Billy tossed him a small flask and when Silver opened it, he felt a sense of eucalyptus once again. Silver pat on the bed.

”Lay down, first mate.” 

The now familiar feeling of dripping oil still made Billy shiver a bit. He felt very vulnerable, laying all naked in the brothel, even with the door firmly closed and locked. The fear of being touched had vanished in Silver’s company at least, but it still didn’t feel quite alright. Billy close his eyes, forcing himself to think of how it had been to get rid of the fear of another man’s touch the first time he’d felt an equal amount of pain.

Being press ganged and living through years of slave labor and torture was something he’d never thought he’d been able to get over. But he did. Eventually, after getting used not to be weak, exposed and humiliated, but being a respected crew member, strong and fearless i battle he could manage to be touched by a man in this way. Of course, this amount of care and personal attachment wasn’t a thing in those cases. Being touched by Silver sent combined feelings of comfort, calm, security and arousal through Billy’s firm, muscular body. 

”How does it feel?”

”It only gets harder.”

”What? Christ, what am I doing wrong this time?”

”I wasn’t talking ’bout my back.”

”Oh…”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Silver’s hands were all over his body. Worked themselves through him, inch by inch in a way that was completely new to Billy. His neck, the sensitive skin just beneath the hairline and his ear, the ear lobe and all the way down to his shoulders and scapula. The touch was so sweet, loving even, and careful as if Silver wished to explore, caress and heal every inch of him. The sensitive fingers of the quartermaster worked their magic slowly, making Billy’s blood pour through his body, rushing to his loins and reaching his member. He sighed deeply and Silver put more oil his hands.

”How long is it since you’ve… ya know, been with a man?”

”Too long… ”

”If I might be a bit more personal…”

Billy laughed.

”I’m laying all naked on my stomach, feelin' your cock against my back and you’re asking me when was the last time I got laid. How much more personal could it fucking be?”

Silver smiled.

”Point taken.”

”Now, what did you want to ask me?”

”I was just wondering about your, you know… favorites.”

”My favorites? Not much to speak of, really. A passable blow job or two, not to shitty.”

Silver hesitated.

”Wait. You mean you’ve never really fucked anyone, or got fucked?”

”Does girls counts?”

”Well, did you like it?”

”T’was alright I guess.”

”Just alright? Compared to what?”

”Actually I prefer to just jack off. I think she was pleased, thou. Told me I did a damn good work with my tongue. Good for her, but I didn’t see the point. Was happy to leave, actually.”

Silver just rolled his eyes, muttering for himself.

”Fucking unbelievable…”

”What?”

”Let me get this straight: I am into both lads and ladies, and I have fucked and been fucked, sucked, get sucked and licked my way through a whole bunch of whores, girls and sailors. You like men, and only men, yet I’m the only one here who actually fucks them while you just go for some blow jobs or fucking cunnilingus you don’t even like?!”

”Yeah, so?”

Silver groaned, laughed and buried his face in his hands.

”This is just so sad! I can’t believe I’m actually hearing this. Sorry I’m laughing, it’s not that I want to make fun of ya, believe me, but please, tell me you’re joking, aren’t ya?”

”I’m not.”

”I’m really sorry I laughed, please, I didn’t mean to…”

Billy smiled.

”It’s alright. And it is quite laughable, I guess. Me being almost thirty not managing to get a proper fuck.”

”Why? I mean, not that everyone being like you, want to do it that way, but… Yeah, I must say I’m fucking stunned right now, Mr. Bones. Are you not in the least curious?”

Billy felt Silver’s strong hips around him, the hard cock grazing against his backside, sending waves from the man’s pulse through the trousers fabrics. The first mate swallowed.

”Why, quartermaster? Would you like to fuck me?”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Silver looked so surprised, Billy had to laugh.

”Imagine that… John Silver being speechless. Too bad I’m the only one to witness it. No one would ever believe this if I told ’bout it.”

”Did you really mean that, or are you just fucking with me?”

”No one is getting fucked in here, right now. That’s why I asked you.”

”Billy, please… Just stop messing around now. Do you really want me to?”

Silver had a quizzical, almost insecure expression in his face. Billy bit his lip.

”Think I do. But…”

”What?”

”In a way it’s… umm… not exactly the first time…”

”Not exactly? Either you have done it or not.”

Billy swallowed. 

”Could ya get off me now? Just for a moment.”

”Of course.”

Silver lay down beside him, suddenly worried. He grabbed Billy’s hands, kissed his forehead and looked him in the eyes.

”What ever, and really mean what ever you say, it will never leave this room. Never ever.”

”But you might…”

”What is it, Billy? I ain't afraid of memories. Neither my own or others. Just tell me.”

”As I said I haven't really done it… at least not… Fuck… T’wasn’t mutual.” 

Silver felt as if he’d been dipped into ice water. His mouth ran dry and he swallowed hard. When he spoke, his voice was thick with restrained anger.

”When? Whom?”

”Humes’ men. Three of them… Thought it funny to add some extra to the more common methods, I guess…”  


Silver just stared at him, pale as bed sheets, looking completely devastated and Billy, regretting his words, misinterpreted his look.

”Fuck… now I’ve really ruined this…”

”Oh, Billy…”

Silver embraced the first mate, pressed him tight to his chest and buried his face against his neck, crying to Billy’s utterly surprise. 

”Ti’s alright, John. Don’t cry, please. I’m back and I’m fine now… almost. Didn’t even feel it every time since I passed out… At least they didn’t kill me.”

”But I most certainly will kill them! Oh, why didn’t ya tell me earlier?! When I touched ya and… Oh for fucks sake, I feel so ashamed. I wanted to help ya, but the way I fucking teased ya!”

”Hey, hey… calm down. Ya didn’t know. No, look at me, John! You. Didn’t. Know. Ya couldn’t have and I swear I’d taken my own damn life if I’d thought you or anyone else knew. I just want to forget it…”

”And whenever someone got too close or touched you from behind… Oh God…”

Billy had never seen Silver this devastated. Not even close. The curly headed man was furious, heartbroken and hold Billy so tight it almost hurt. 

”No one will ever get their hands on you like that again. God almighty, I fucking swear it by all things I’ve ever cared for in the whole fucking world! I’ll slay them all and take my god damn time!”

They lay in their embrace, as Silvers’ tears began to dry out. Billy stroke his quartermasters dark hair, burying his nose in it. For some very strange reason, he felt calm. If Silver wanted to run away, he’d done it the very same moment the secret was revealed. Instead he stayed, listened to his story and didn’t judge him for being unable to prevent the assaults or fight back. Hell, he didn’t even blame Billy for not telling, he blamed himself for not understanding it, even if he couldn’t possibly have. He was good at reading other peoples minds, but he was no fucking god. John Silver was a man. A teasing and mesmerizing, handsome and intelligent, and very loving man. 

Still stunned by the quartermasters reaction to his story, Billy found himself twining the dark curls, just humming quietly and, without even realizing it, comforting them both. 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

The night may not have turned out the way the quartermaster had hoped for, Billy knew that, but the dark, curly haired man didn’t want to leave, or even seemed disappointed. At least not in the way Billy had feared. Silver obviously wasn’t the least angry with him, for letting him expect something he couldn’t give him this moment. Billy recalled other men he’d been with who, despite the fact no one could ever force him to do anything he didn’t want to these days – in case they didn’t knock him senseless and chained him, of course – often let him know they were disgruntled for not getting to fuck him, having to be content with hands and mouth. Silver, on the other hand, seemed genuinely caring. Not about whether there’d be any fucking or not, but about Billy himself. He still was a manipulative bastard, but Billy didn’t care ’bout that, really. He had no problem recognizing the care in the mans touch.

In a way it all felt very strange, yet in another quite familiar. They lay on the bed, facing each other and just… looked, caressing each other gently without talking. Silver’s light eyes rested in Billy’s blue gaze, Billy’s hand was tangled in Silver’s messy curls and the quartermaster had his right arm resting on the first mates hip bone. No one would interrupt them, they were off duty ’til noon the next day and the door was locked. Somehow, Billy felt safe. His body needed this, wanted this and so did his soul. He leaned forward and kissed Silver, who’d been waiting in silent patience for the first mate to take the next step.

Whatever happened, Billy had to be in charge, that was completely clear to Silver. Or at least he had to feel as he was. Silver almost felt ashamed thinking of how easily he could manipulate him, if he wanted to. Only he didn’t. Not in the least, actually, which was a knowledge surprising himself even more than it would surprise Billy, or anyone. No, he wanted the sore, beautiful man to discover what he wanted in his own rate, taking all the time he needed. The night was short, but Silver knew there’d be more of them if he could be patient and make things work.

Being as inexperienced as he claimed to be, and with the memories from the capture still haunting him, Billy turned out to be a good kisser. Actually a very good one, Silver discovered. He had soft lips and indeed seemed to know exactly how to use his smooth tongue. And this he had wasted on cunnilingus?! Silver just couldn’t make any sense of it, but being both the gentlemen and ladies man, the picture of Billy going down on a hot girl, making her scream and twitch almost pushed the quartermaster close to the edge. Without thinking, he pressed Billy’s thigh between his legs and the first mate froze for a second. Silver swallowed.

”Too soon?”

He began to pull back, afraid he’d fucked up, only having Billy pulling him closer, brushing his thigh against the quartermasters groin in the most lovely way. Billy grunted.

”This isn’t fair, now is it?”

”What?”

”How come you still have your trousers on, Mr. Silver?”

”Oh, I’m so very sorry, Mr. Bones! How rude of me… I hope I can make it up to you in some way?”

”What did you have in mind?”

Silver unbuttoned his trousers, released himself from the last fabrics between him and the first mate and threw them on the floor. 

”Better?”

Billy swallowed hard, looking rather eager than nervous. His gaze made Silver even harder. The blue eyes swam with equal amounts of anxiety and cravings, making the quartermasters member ache deliciously. The first mate bite his lip and lowered his gaze, looking so god damn innocent, vulnerable and in the same way completely inviting and wanting, Silver could feel his own pulse running wild from desire. The waiting was almost painful, but he had to remain calm. Billy’s eyes seemed to swallow him whole, with no sign of anything but satisfaction from the sight.

”Never realized before how fucking beautiful you are, quartermaster.”

Silver blushed, feeling himself getting all hot and defenseless, effectively disarmed by the strong yet insecure man facing him. Billy let his hand brush the quartermasters hip bone, light and teasing and Silver couldn’t help but slip out a low, almost inaudible sound of pleasure.

”Dammit, Billy! Now who’s the one being unfair?!”

Billy came a little bit closer and kissed the quartermaster. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and erased the last gap between them.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

”He seems to be his old self again, Silver.”

”Sorry, what?”

The Captain raised his eyebrows, clearly amused by the quartermaster’s absent-mindedness.

”Billy, Silver. He’s improving and I assume it’s partly thanks to you.”

”Oh, he just needed to talk to someone.”

Realizing how stupid it sounded, and that the Captain had been taken notice of him leaning his gaze on the first mate in the rigging, Silver quickly assumed a neutral face, fully aware of the fact that the Captain probably already had figured it out. The ginger man smiled.

”Well, our first mate may be one of our most well lettered men, but talking is hardly his trademark.”

Silver frown.

”Yeah, well… maybe you’ve been using the wrong words, Captain.”

The Captain looked firmly at the shorter man.

”You really care for him, don’t you?”

”Shouldn’t I? What’s the point being the fucking quartermaster if you don’t care about the crew? Billy is his old self again, ain’t that what matters?”

”Despite what you and the rest of the crew might think, I’m not a monster. When we found Billy, many years before you came along, he’d been very ill treated for quite some time.”

”I know.”

”Oh, he told you? Good, very good. Was beginning to think he’d never be able to talk to someone about it. He never gave me or Mr. Gates any details.”

”If you’re fishing for anything, you’ll be disappointed. I may be an asshole, but I don’t give Billy’s trust away.”

”Wouldn’t want you to.”

”Then what are you after, Captain?”

”It’s obvious you’re more than a quartermaster to him, as well as he’s more than a first mate to you.”

”If that’s the case, will there be a problem?”

The Captain snorted.

”I’ve obviously come out as quite the heartless type to you, I can see that. But whatever your impression of me might be, I can assure you I would take actions if I thought you’d hurt Billy in any way.”

”Well, ain't that a great way of thanking me for making him functional again!”

”I don’t care if he’s functioning, dammit! He’s been through hell more than once, and I don’t want him being released from the Englishmen only to being devastated from you treating him badly.”

”Whoa, whoa… Now wait just a fucking minute, Captain! You were the one asking me to help him and now that I’m doing that, you suddenly assume I would act like a fucking asshole towards him? What are you taking me for? A monster?”

Silver swallowed, trying to keep calm, and lowered his voice.

”I’m not fucking him, I’m not playing with him and I most certainly ain’t taking any fucking advantage of him. He’s in charge in this whole matter, not me, not even the two of us. Christ, I haven’t even touched another man, or woman for that matter, since the first time he let me help him.”

The Captain looked as surprised as if Silver had told him he was about to enter a monastery.

”But… it’s been _weeks_ now…”

”Seven. Tomorrow, to be exact.”

The Captain’s face expression made Silver laugh and shake his head in disbelief.

”How very flattering, Captain. Of course I’d be more than happy trying to fuck a mate who’ve been raped by three English bastards!”

Realizing he’d just broken Billy’s trust, Silver buried his face in his hands, cursing.

”Fuck! I promised to take this to fucking grave! Fuck you, Captain, and fuck me and my fucking loose tongue!”

”What you just told me, won’t leave my lips. To be honest, I suspected it was something more than beating and starvation… Didn’t want to ask him, thou. A lot of his resent behavior makes more sense now.”

”Makes sense?”

”I kind of thought about separating the two of you a bit, since you both have important positions that may or may not be affected by your closeness. Not that it has yet, you’re both very reliable and I know you can separate personal affairs from business.”

”I’m glad you can see that, Captain.”

”Well, you putting light on this matter, Quartermaster, makes me realize we’re not only having another thing on our long list of things England are to pay a very high price for, but an equally urgent need for you and our first mate to remain close to each other.”

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

The closeness between them began to appear, slow but clear. Since they all had their own hammocks, too unsteady for sleeping in pairs, Billy and Silver took to one of the bunks in the sick quarters. Doctor Howell muttered a bit, but since the two mates had no intention of occupying beds if someone got ill, and the Captain had no objections to the arrangement, the doc didn’t push it any further. Especially not since Billy seemed to benefit from it, which then extended to benefit his work efforts and interactions with the rest of the crew in a must desirable way.

”Holy fuck, Silver! That’s not a sound ya’ve heard ’round here in long fucking time!”

Paxton nodded at the mast, where Billy was standing, involved in an apparently amusing conversation with Howard and Bobby. Billy’s smiles were rare even during the best circumstances these days, his laughter even more so, and Silver looked at him, feeling all soft inside. Paxton, being as sensitive as a sledgehammer, shouted:

”Looking happy today, Billy! Guess you finally got laid, huh? Feelin’ a bit sore?”

Billy’s smile died in a instant and Silver, turning to Paxton with an incredulous look in his eyes, threw a punch right in the insensitive crew mate’s stupid, grinning face.

”The fuck’s your problem, Silver?!”

”My problem?”

Silver grabbed Paxton’s shirt, holding him only an inch from his face, speaking with a frightening low voice:

”I’ll tell you exactly what my problem is, Paxton. It begins with a crew mate, not to mention one of our most valuable men, being captured and tortured by the British Navy. It then continues with that mate getting released but not being able to sleep, eat, being touched or fucking function properly for weeks, from the pain inflicted upon him from English bastards. And right now, I have a big fucking problem with a another crew mate, reminding the other one about things he want to fucking forget!”

Paxton looked even more stupid than usual.

”Oh… Didn’t think ’bout that…”

Silver loosened his grip and frowned.

”Obviously not, dickhead.”

”T’was just nice to see him smile again, ya know! Didn’t mean no harm.”

”Well, lucky for you he knows that and so do I. How about you drop the subject? Not only for now, but for every fucking day to come?”

”Yeah… sounds good to me.”

”Thought you’d see it that way. Now, Paxton, I will go looking for our first mate, explaining just how sorry you are, while you stay out of his and my way for the remaining evening, and probably a day or two. How does that appeal to you?”

”Sounds like… a very good idea, Quartermaster.”

”I was almost certain you’d see it that way, mate.” 

”Could you tell him I’m sorry?”

Silver let go of Paxton and smiled friendly, yet a bit sad.

”Of course.”

Paxton scudded away and Silver sighed. Where the fuck was Billy?

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Billy Bones wasn’t one to cry. Weren’t many places for privacy on a ship so crying didn’t do any good anyway. Not that the crew would make fun of each other in case it happened. T’was just that certain things didn’t have the same effect in company. Silver searched through their quarters, the gallery and the privy, with no success, ’til he finally found the first mate, crouching in the charter cargo space behind some boxes. Silver approached him cautiously, talking with his most soothing, loving voice.

”Billy?”

The sobbing man didn’t answer and Silver took another step forward.

”Can I keep you company? Or do you want to be alone?”

Billy said something, too low for Silver to hear.  


”What?”

”No.”

”No, what?”

”Don’t go. Please…”

The sadness in the first mate’s voice made Silver’s heart ache. All he wished for was to hold the man tight in his arms, making the pain and grief go away. He sat down next to Billy and pulled him close to his chest. The first mate gave away a suffocated sound, buried his face in the quartermaster’s shirt and cried. T’was just heartbreaking, feeling Billy’s pain so close, to see it all naked and exposed before him. Silver had never been good at comforting others, maybe ’cause he’d never been one to cry himself, not even as a child. 

The quartermaster knew Billy’s tears had little to do with Paxton’s clumsiness. There were certain things you had to count on being in a crew and neither Billy nor Silver were strangers to a hard life. The loss of loved ones, beating, starvation, and later on the threat from the government, promising to hang every single pirate they could get their hands on, storms at sea, illness… There was nothing uncommon with those kind of threats and you had to accept the risk, if you pledge your allegiance to the black banner. You couldn’t be soft. 

Billy could hide his feelings better than most and even though he was keen to be just, didn’t make fun of others maliciously or took advantage of another mates weaknesses, he was far from sentimental or self pitying. Silver had heard him take some really dirty and plump jokes with a grin, returning the favor without even blink and mostly get the laughs on his side. 

This, however, was different. Since joining the crew, Silver had learned how different the life on a pirate ship was, and one really huge difference was the fact that you took proper care of each other. You had a personal responsibility for your brothers, knowing they’d cover your back as you’d cover theirs. You got your share of the goods, there were no special treatments for the captains regarding food or work and if you got ill or wounded, your brothers would take care of you. You could make the most nasty jokes and beat each other black and blue for stupid reasons, but you didn’t make fun of a brother who’d been exposed to torture. The ill chosen joke had torn up feelings Paxton had no idea Billy carried around. Lucky for him, Silver thought as he stroke his mate softly on his back. If he even suspected someone for making fun of Billy’s pain maliciously, hell were about to break loose.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Hadn’t cried like this in years. Couldn’t even remember if he ever had, actually. Maybe when he was a little kid, still grabbing his mothers skirt. T’wasn’t that he forced himself not to. He just didn’t do it, and didn’t seem to need it until now. Lying in Silver’s arms, soaking the man’s shirt with tears would’ve been something he’d never even come close to think of before the capture. He’d found the curly headed man incredibly irritating until he began to discover his better sides, like being able to stand up to the Captain, being fair to the crew in his new position and take proper responsibility. But most of all, beneath the smooth, manipulating surface, Silver was a very loving man. Tender, understanding and patient. For weeks he’d been taking care of Billy, without a trace of irritation or impatience, or even asking for any favors, as he easily could have done. This whole thing was something totally different from what anyone would expect from the cunning, curly headed man some months ago.

The tears started to dry out, finally. T’was exhausting having a breakdown like this and Billy sighed heavily. Not being as big and tall as the first mate – not many in the crew were – Silver still was a very strong, well shaped man and lying in his arms made Billy feel something he’d never thought one could feel in another man’s embrace. Security. Silver kissed him on his head, stroking the last tears from his cheek with his thumb.

”Little darlin’…”

Billy wasn’t used to endearments. His parents had loved him and loved each other, of that he was certain, but when it came to words they were more into discussing and educating. Always very proud of even the smallest progress he made in reading, writing or agitating, but not too keen on expressing deeper emotions. They used to tuck him to bed, kiss him good night and stroke his hair, and when he was still young enough to sit on their laps, they would hug and comfort him if he’d scraped his knee, had a bad dream or something.

Being embraced like this, hearing Silver express these kind of things without feeling humiliated or stupid, was something that surely would’ve scared him far more than torture if he’d been able to picture a situation like this. But for some reason it didn’t make him feel childish or even weak, hearing words like _sweetheart, my Billy_ and _I’m never gonna_ _leave ya, little darlin’_. Instead he felt safe, cared for, almost as if he was… loved.

Thoughts like that made him feel ashamed thou, as if Silver could hear him thinking. But the quartermaster only kept stroking Billy’s cheek, whispering his tender words and placing soft kisses on his hair. _Ya’re a beautiful man, Billy Bones…_ Silver’s voice was so calming, his embrace completely undemanding and his kisses nothing but comforting. A part of Billy wanted to know why. What did John Silver gain from this, knowing how unaffected Billy was from flattering and scheming? The curly headed man had changed, in some regards he wasn’t even the same man anymore. Or had he always have this caring side, only not wanting to show it? Until now.

”Why, John? Why are ya doin’ all this…?”

”You don’t understand that?”

”Think I... hope I do, but I… I’m scared of getting it wrong.”

Silver took a firmer grip of his hand, entwining their fingers.

”Hurting a fellow crew mate, whatever I feel for him, makes me pissed off. Torturing him makes me fucking furious. If I like him, I might get really violent, but not very… openly caring. So I guess you can imagine how I must feel for a man to hold him in my arms, and never want to let go…”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Billy felt as if he’d fallen down the rigging, only without getting hurt. His own feelings, so carefully hidden he could hardly recognize them, had been sneaking up on him so gradually t’was impossible to know how, when and why he’d lost himself to Silver. ’Cause that was the case, he could admit that now. At least in silence. Silver’s words of affection made something burst inside Billy. He couldn’t trust his voice to stay calm, his breathing got faster and he felt all confused, dizzy and exhausted. When Silver moved his fingers, Billy took an even firmer grip.

”Don’t let go of me, John…”  
  
The first mates voice was only a whisper, but t’was all the assurance the quartermaster needed. He buried his face against Billy’s neck, letting out little sounds of all his longing and love for the man he held in his arms.  
  
”Never… You’re mine and I’m yours. I’m your man, Billy Bones, and no one else… I love ya.”  
  
”Love ya too.”  
  
Strange how words like that could come out of him. _Love ya too_. Billy felt strangely calm, despite his pulse rushing like he was riding a storm. He could feel Silver’s heart pounding wildly against his shoulder, the man’s breathing getting all fast and irregular with soft, eager lips kissing his neck over and over again, making the first mates body scream in silent desire. _I’ve been longing for you for so long now, cursing my body for not responding to your touch as I want it to_ , Billy thought, panting and trembling as Silver stuck his hand under his shirt, clearly struggling not to get impatient. _Even now you’re thinking of my needs first… remembering my pain and setting your own needs aside until you’re sure I want this… I want this, fuck I want you more than I’m willing to admit even now…_  
  
He turned his head and kissed the curly headed man eagerly, tasting the hot, soft tongue, feeling the bulged fabric in his trousers getting wet as Silver brushed his hard cock against his back. During their night at the inn, they’d not getting any further than kisses and hands, since Billy were still too tense and sore to get any real satisfaction from anything else and he had been thinking of that night more times than he could remember, wondering how it would have been if he’d been able to act upon his desires. Silver’s hand hesitated just above Billy’s belt buckle and the first mate let out a half stifled cry.  
  
”Just… touch me! Stop bloody teasing me, John, and touch me already!”  
  
Silver’s breathing was heavy with desire as his hands finally got access to the first mates whole body, eagerly finding their way down the abs, releasing Billy from the belt and reaching the hard cock, leaking with precum. Billy hissed and grabbed the quartermasters shirt.  
  
”Off… I want, wanna feel ya… Get it off…”  
  
The fabric made a cracking sound, a button fell to the floor and the two men made a quite laugh, trying to keep their voices down. No one would find them here, thou. Not now, not by this hour and in this very moment, none of them really cared. The floor was far from the soft beds at the inn, but to them it was all the comfort they needed, as they rolled around the charter cargo space, climbing and grabbing hold of each other in a some kind of horizontal dance. What the FUCK are we doing, Silver thought, all dizzy, feeling as if he’d been drinking far too much rum yet with absolutely no fucking intention of putting an end to the sweet, delicate intoxication. Their members were grinding against one other, mouths shifting between kisses and pantings, cries and moans as they got rid of their trousers. All the previous tense seemed to have vanished from Billy’s warm body and Silver wanted to shout out a victory cry, to be heard all over fucking Nassau, all the way to that shit hole England:  
  
_He won, you hear that, fucking bastards! He’s not yours to hurt anymore, you should see him now, damn monsters!_  
  
TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Leaning his back against some of the more steady boxes, with legs apart, Billy did his best not to get loud. Or louder, perhaps was more correct. The charter cargo space was the most private place they could wish for at the ship and you had to be really fucking curious – or bored – to come here while being on shore in Nassau late at night. Still, Billy wondered if anyone could hear him now, moaning, panting and cursing from the wet, hot sensations Silver’s mouth embraced his cock with. Silver didn’t just give it a good blow job, he fucking worshiped it, licking, nibbling and sucking as if he’d done nothing but longing for this.

Lifting his head, kissing the first mate all the way up to the neck, reaching the ear and making him whimper, biting his lips trying to keep silent, was almost as intoxicating as the taste of Billy’s cock, Silver thought as he straddled the man, licking and sucking his fingers to make it easier opening up. Billy looked just fucking amazed as he realized what the quartermaster had in mind.

”You’re serious?”

”I never joke about things like this.”

Silver smiled and looked at the first mates cock with an almost devilish glimpse in the warm, blue eyes.

”Would ya like to know me from the inside, first mate?”

Billy just nodded, too surprised to find words and Silver took his right hand and began to suck three of the fingers in the most lewd manner the first mate had ever seen. Silver looked completely lost to the world, while making the fingers all wet and hot. When he stopped, he put a gentle kiss on the shocked first mates lips, slowly moving the wet fingers to their right place. Billy’s eyes turned big as tea cups.

”Holy shit!”

Silver’s entrance closed on him, all warm and incredibly tight. As he slowly fucked the quartermaster only using his fingers, Billy couldn’t help but remember the fucking lotion they obviously didn’t have and he knew he had to say it, but the sight of Silver riding his fingers with a delirious look in his beautiful face made it almost impossible to break the spell.

”John, wait…”

”What?”

”I can’t do it… no lotion…”

Silver stopped and reached for his jacket, dug into the pocket and took out a small flask. Billy laughed.

”Should’ve known, right?”

The curly headed man nibbled his ear.

”Yeah, ya kinda’ should’ve…”

”Ya’re a very cunning man, Mr. Silver.”

”And this very cunning man wants your very big cock inside him right now, Mr. Bones, or he’ll get both cunning and moody and ya’ll have to wait ’til fucking Tortuga and back before he’ll stop pestering ya’bout it.”

”We don’t want that to happen, of course.”

”Trust me, we most _certainly_ don’t, my dear, sweet Mr. Bones.”

As Silver slowly straddled him, Billy stopped breathing for a moment. Holy fucking hell, Silver was tight! He enfolded Billy’s cock as a hot, glorious glove, descending with a blissful expression in his sweet face. All down, he leaned forward to kiss him, still smiling.

”I don’t know about you, first mate, but now that I finally have you right where I want you, I was thinking of getting one hell of a ride, if you’d allow me the pleasure?”

Billy couldn’t help but laugh. T’was typical for Silver, being able to tease and play with words, even as he had a cock right up his ass. The first mate lay a hand behind the quartermasters head and pulled him close enough for a kiss. As their mouths separated, Billy stroke a dark curly strand of hair from the beautiful face and showed his most tantalizing smile.

”Thought you’d never get on with it.”

He’d never fucked a man before, and it seemed as if t’was Silver doing the actual work. Seeing and hearing the sweet, beautiful man moan from pleasure, gasping as Billy came closer to a particular spot deep inside him, the first mate grabbed hold of the quartermasters lean hips, using his strong arms to push and pull the panting, whining man closer to culmination, hearing him curse and moan and hissing Billy’s name.

”Shove it up me, Billy! Oh, yeah… just like… fuck, ya feels good! That’s right, Billy, keep goin’, don’t stop… Ya’r killing me…”

The first mate, all swept in the most gorgeous feeling, getting closer by every thrust, grabbed the quartermaster’s cock and began to stroke it, driving Silver all crazy and just moments after the curly headed man spilled all over him, Billy’s torso bent up in a curve as he moaned and thrust hard inside the beautiful, panting man, filling him with the outcome of the pleasure given.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Most of the crew knew Billy wasn’t exactly a ladies man, despite the whores friendly flirtation with the first mate. And now, when he often shared quarters with Silver, not many were surprised. All they could see was Billy being his old self again, not freaking out if someone touched him. Yes, he really seemed to be just as strong, calm and functional as before, which made the crew happy in more than one way. Billy was crucial for keeping things in order on the ship, as he was fair, skilled and loyal.  
  
A couple of new recruits, thou very experienced at sea, joined Flint’s crew some weeks after Billy was fucking Silver crazy down the cargo space. There were three of them, all older than the first mate and they’d served under both Naft and Hornigold. Since the Walrus needed more men, and experienced ones, Henry Gilden, Marten Fitzpatrik and Geoffrey ”Ol’man” Oak seemed to be exactly what they needed.  
  
It all started out well. T’was always easier to have already experienced recruits, even thou t’was more difficult to control men who’d been used to have key functions on a ship. Fitzpatrik, a very strong and well formed man, bald and with the irritating habit of snoring even worse than Morley, was indeed a very good asset in the daily work. Being even bigger than Billy, he was valuable in many ways. Gilden and ”Ol’man” also turned out to be valuable working the sails and guns. The one problem with the three men was, in fact, their age. Being older than the first mate as well as the quartermaster made them forget about the seniority every now and then. Silver didn’t care, he just smiled a bit sarcastic and reminded them with a slightly patronizing voice about who were in charge. Billy, on the other hand, found it a bit tedious being called ”boy” once again, after years in service. It didn’t really bother him, as the new recruits quickly learned no one called the first mate ”boy” and no others than DeGroot, Morley and Dr. Howell could call the the first mate ”lad”, not even as a joke. What he didn’t like, was the small yet notable sign of disrespect it revealed.  
  
For instance, Billy and Silver sharing a quarter, wasn’t something the rest of the crew thought about. They’d all served long enough under the black to recall mates bonding like that with each other. This wasn’t fucking Navy, where you punished men for taking pleasure in more uncommon ways. Since the first mate and the quartermaster maintained their duties as effective and competent as one could wish for, no one gave a bloody damn what they did after hours. Henry Gilden and Geoffrey ”Ol’man” Oak, on the other hand, threw concerned and displeased gazes at the two men when they took to their shared quarters.  
  
Actually, Billy had all too easy to blush when he thought ’bout their nights. Their duties and responsibilities didn’t always allow them to spend as much private time together as they wished for and they certainly didn’t show any signs of special affection in the open, but that was a very small price for having your lover this close. Most of the crew also saw the benefits in the unofficial matelotage, since it made the two men work more efficient and also allowed some of the crew to proceed further in the seniority list when it came to get on shore and visit the brothels. Joji used to joke about Billy and Silver already were using all their fuck privileges and really had no reason to get off duty. Things like that also made the first mate blush, since Joji didn’t know exactly how right he was.  
  
Even though Silver didn’t sleep with anyone else than Billy these days, and didn’t want to either, he couldn’t help but flirting with every whore they met at the inns when they were off duty. Billy didn’t mind at all. In fact, he found it quite amusing to watch his lover surrounded by girls clearly filled with admiration for the quartermaster’s witty tongue and glittery eyes. When the couple took leave, Billy could see more than one disappointed glance in their direction. The girls knew they had nothing to get from the first mate, but Silver’d been a nice, amusing and good looking customer before they hooked up and Billy wasn’t in the least surprised the girls weren't very happy about that.  
  
Henry Gilden and Geoffrey ”Ol’man” Oak weren't pleased either. Being overtaken by such young lads, regardless of seniority, didn’t suite them and having to wait to get laid, while Billy and Silver could hit the brothels but didn’t even use their privileges properly, even though the whores clearly liked them and Silver, as Paxton mentioned in disregard, used to be one of the first to hit the brothels before he hooked up with Billy. So, unfair as it was, Gilden and ”Ol’man” found themselves not only taking orders from men young enough to be their sons, but also having to wait for pussy for days while the first mate and quartermaster went ashore within hours and, according to Joji, had the means to rent the best room at the inn, wich Madam Max used to hold for them when they came to Nassau.  
  
”They pay good money for it, but I can’t blame them”, Joji said with a teasing smile while they saw the two men disappear from the beach. ”They don’t need to pay for the goods, if you know what I mean, so why not put some extra to the sheets.”  
  
”Ol’man” frowned.  
  
”Fucking waste of time, that’s what it is.”  
  
Joji snickered.  
  
”Bet _they_ don’t see it that way.”  
  
TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

At first, it was nothing. A bit sloppy work here and there, orders seemed to be unattended until the order was repeated and personal items disappearing. It happened to them all every now and then. After all, lot’s of things could vanish in a fight or a hunting if you had bad luck. Then one day, Gilden took a bullet in his leg, but refused to use one of the bunks, making Dr. Howell utterly confused.

”I can assure ya, Mr. Gilden, that ya need to lay down on something more firm than a hammock.”

”And sleeping next to the little turtle doves? Don’t think so.”

”Turtle doves, Mr. Gilden?”

”You know of whom I speak of.”

”The first mate and the quartermaster? What about them?”

”I don’t know about you, Dr. Howell, but I don’t want no ass eaters near me while I’m asleep!”

Dr. Howell put down the rum he was about to give the man for the pain. 

”Now, my dear Mr. Gilden, I will pretend I didn’t hear that, since I as well as the rest of this crew and not to mention the Captain, are holding Mr. Bones and Mr. Silver in a very high esteem. If I were you, I wouldn’t speak any further of the matter. Not to me, nor anyone. Is that clear?”

Mr. Gilden just nodded and Dr. Howell put a cup of rum in his hand.

”Drink this and then you use the fucking bed, or I’ll have Mr. Silver to tell you the exact story of how he lost his leg, with all the details.”

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Using the hammocks again wasn’t that nice, Billy discovered. He did like the slow rocking, but not getting to lie next to John’s firm, warm body made it hard to sleep. John didn’t seem to get much of that either, turning and muttering in his hammock, clearly not happy with the situation. T’wasn’t that they fucked every single night, but they’d gotten used to share a bed, feeling each others warmth and breaths.

Having their intimacy snatched away like this was actually quite painful. Not that they would admit it, even in silence, but sleeping next to each other often felt harder to forgo than sex. Everyone wasn’t like Gilden, but it felt unnecessary to push it. No one should have any reason to question their loyalty to the crew, or their ability to make decisions without personal emotions that could turn out unfair. And exactly how fucking fair was this, Billy thought as he tried to sleep, only steps away from his lover. The fuck was Gildens problem? Hell, if he felt it was so fucking unfair for Billy and Silver to have some privacy, then how fair was it that Gilden just had to go to the nearest brothel to get what he needed, and not wait til’ reaching fucking Tortuga for some release?

T’was just too damn stupid. Billy rose from his hammock and grabbed his jacket. Then he leaned down over John, making a hushing sign and nodded at the door. The quartermaster’s false leg made too much noise, so Billy simply took John in his arms and snuck out from the sleeping quarters as quietly as he could.

Bobby and Tyson stood guard and nodded friendly to the men. Billy went to the grand pylon and put John down carefully. Then he sunk down and leaned his back against it, pulled John to his chest, spread the jacket over him and tucked him in. Tyson passed by and whispered:

”I’ll wake ya up before the other comes.”

Billy smiled.

”Thanks, mate.”

John was already half asleep and murmured a thanks, before closing his eyes against his lover’s chest. Billy’s embrace was the sweetest bed the quartermaster had ever have. Big, strong and warm, steady and soft. John stroke his wrist, noticing some of the bracelets were missing.

”Where are they?”

”Where are what?”

”Your bracelets.”

”Didn’t know you’d counted them.”

”I haven’t. Just looks like you don’t wear as many as usual.”

”Lost them somewhere, I guess. Why?”

”Kinda’ like them. And that belt of yours. The one that looks like a fucking rainbow or something.”

Billy smiled.

”I’m wearing it right now.”

”When did you know?”

”About what?”

”That you liked men.”

”Not sure. Think I was quite young, thou. Had a friend in the same age back home I used to fool ’round with. Nothing special, really, we were just kids. Just hugs and some wrestling, you know. Kids playing, fighting for fun and things like that. Couple of kisses on cheeks.”

”Wrestling and kisses, huh? Sounds like quite a little love story.”

Billy chuckled.

”Well, lucky for both of us, we didn’t get any further. My parents had some very radical views, but I doubt they’d support me doing that. My father only spoke ’bout things like this once, not long before I was press ganged, saying something like I shouldn’t only look for a pretty and kind girl, but one with, as he put it ’something between her ears’. ’A man must think before he acts on his urges’, he said and I had absolutely no fucking idea of what he was speaking. Guess I was ’bout thirteen or so. You know, I was press ganged before I had a chance to explore things further. ”

”Makes me sad hearing ’bout that. At least I went voluntarily.”

”Had a rough time?”

”Not really. I mean, it sucked big time, but you know me. I’ve got a pretty sharp tongue and I was indeed a very pretty boy. Very good weapons when you’re surrounded by half-wits and nasty, pathetic men longing for their wives back home. I didn’t like sucking their cocks, but it really could’ve been a lot worse. Pleasing them with my mouth gave me less beating and more liqueur. And before they had the chance to push things further, I’d already figured out some small secrets they didn’t want me to talk about, so they left me alone, thank heaven.”

”Thank heaven…”

Billy bite his lip. Hadn’t left _him_ alone on the ship he’d been taken to when he was press ganged. He’d been a pretty boy too, but despite his education he never felt very smart. Manipulating others like John and Flint could, wasn’t something Billy did naturally. Didn’t have it in him, so to say. He was lettered and good at taking responsibility, caring about the common good on the ship as well as each and every mates personal well-being. Fair, decent and as honorable as a murdering, thieving pirate ever could be, as Mr. Gates used to say. And, as a fifteen year old, unused to hard labor, scared and mourning his parents, he’d suffered from more than beating and starvation. That bastard Humes and his men weren’t the first to inflict that kind of pain on him. He shivered.

”Are you freezing?”

”No. Maybe we should try to sleep a little. The sun will rise in just a few hours.”

”Can you sleep like this? I mean, I’ve got a very good back brace, but I don’t know ’bout the pylon.”

”Before that shit with Hume happened, I could sleep comfy practically anywhere and you’re a pretty nice blanket.”

Silver lifted his head and gave Billy a soft kiss.

”Good night then, my sweet Mr. Bones.”

He nuzzled his face to Billy’s neck and the first mate close his eyes, burying his nose in the quartermasters hair. Moments later, the two men were fast asleep.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give me response and inputs!

Billy’s missing bracelets wasn’t something John normally would pay any attention to, but the following days it was clear that it wasn’t just the bracelets that went missing. One of Billy’s shirts disappeared, as well as a knife and a belt buckle. The quartermaster kept his eyes open, but didn’t want to confront anyone without evidence of actual stealing. Stealing from crew mates was a crime punishable by death, but John suspected this had nothing to do with any urge for these particular items, but with having Billy humiliated. 

Billy himself didn’t seem to take it very serious, even joked about it, but John could see that the man was displeased and irritated. Marten Fitzpatrik, the third and youngest among the new recruits had a guilty look in his eyes, but when Silver – in greatest secrecy – went through his personal belongings, he found nothing. Neither Henry Gildens or ”Ol’man” Oaks spaces had any traces of Billys items. Billy didn’t want to speak of the matter and were almost irritated when Silver brought it up one evening shortly before they were about to get some sleep, as they stood by the rail. 

”Forget about it, already! We’ve searched through the whole fucking ship and it’s gone. It’s not like I can’t get any more of it.”

”Alright, I just thought ya should take a closer look at it.”

”Ya mean someone in the crew is stealing from me? Ya’re calling them thieves?”

Billy sounded both angry and upset and John rose his hands in the familier ”I surrender” gesture.

”Hey, hey… Don’t get pissed at me, mate. Didn’t call anyone anything, I just said you should look it up. Alright?”

”Yeah, whatever.”

”If, I mean if someone thinks he can steal from the first mate, or anyone in the crew, and get away with it, we’re having a problem.”

Billy sighed.

”I know. Just… don’t overthink this. I can manage it.”

”Did I say you couldn’t?”

Billy smiled a little.

”I know that look of yours. Ya get it when ya’r not letting me get away with something.”

”What can I say? I care ’bout you, darlin’.”

Billy blushed.

”Don’t call me that.”

”What’s the matter, Billy? I won’t pester ya ’bout this anymore, I just spoke my mind ’bout it. And we’re alone here.” He took the first mates hand, stroke with his thumb on the back of it. ”Let’s go to bed.”

Billy swallowed. They hadn’t been together for over a week now, and shouldn’t hit Nassau ’til next day. Sleeping alone was still difficult, even if he had John in the hammock next to him. As they went to sleep, sharing a quick goodnight kiss, Billy could only think of having John all by himself at the inn, fucking in all privacy for hours and hours…

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

”This sucks! No, YOU suck, Bones. Go fuck yourself, fucking ass eater!”

It went all silent and the men looked at Billy. An insult like this couldn’t be left unanswered. Billy emptied his cup and rose, not showing any anger and went straight forward, but slow, to the older man. He stopped just beside him, squatting in order to reach down to ”Ol’mans” height and smiled dangerously gently. His voice was frightening calm and low.

”As a matter of fact, Mr. Oak, you’re actually right ’bout one thing here. I do suck, and really well I’m told. And unlike yourself, I don’t need to fuck myself. Actually I’m making girls and boys in both Nassau and Tortuga really disappointed these days, according to the madams. Some of the girls have been disappointed for my absence since I first got here and now the Tortuga boys are complaining as well. The only time any whore complains ’bout your abscense, is when she wished you could hear her laughing at your tiny, red cock. So I suggest you’re taking to your fucking duties and leave the actual fucking to men with seniority and better equipment.”

Joji was the first to grin and soon the ship sounded with laughter, applause and cheers. ”Ol’man”, finding himself not only incapable of standing below a younger man in line and take orders from an ass fucker, but also being made a fool by the ass fucker in front of the whole crew. 

Henry Gilden and Marten Fitzpatrik didn’t participate in the laughter, yet neither did they seem to approve of ”Ol’mans” behavior. Making the first mate – and the quartermaster – an enemy wasn’t a particulary smart move and that’s why they didn’t say anything. 

”Alright, ladies! Enough of this and back to yer work!”

Mr DeGroot thought it fitting to put an end to the matter, much to Billy's and John's satisfaction. This kind of attention – and tension – one should better get over with as quickly as possible. John, however, had no intention to forget and absolutely not forgive, but this wasn’t right time or place. He’d have to speak with the Captain sooner or later, not because Billy needed protection, but for the atmosphere among the crew. 

After all, they had work to do, preparing to go hunting in a couple of days and in a way John could admit that ”Ol’man” had a point. John and Billy could fuck on daily basis if they wished to, so maybe t’was a bit unfair being first in line to go ashore as well. On the other hand, since Gildens complaining ’bout the two of them sharing the sick quarter bunk, they’d taken to their usual hammocks without whining ’bout it. T’was like nine days since their last fuck – John shamefully admitted to himself he’d been counting – and watching Billy’s half naked body in the rigging, ripped, hot and as quick and competent as ever, didn’t exactly make it easier to restrain himself. God, he looked fucking magnificent up there… 

Unfortunately, being the quartermaster and first mate, John and Billy had separate tasks to maintain before they could hit the tavern, which meant Joji and Dooley could get further in line. Not that they begrudged them that, but they really longed for some private time now. For being ”a fucking asshole and a fucking disgrace to the crew”, as the Captain put it out, ”Ol’man” lot his entire off duty time for this time around, having to wait ’til next time the reached shore. He was also put last in line, having his place taken over by Marten Fitzpatrik in ordser to make ”Ol’man” understand the meaning of ”act like a crew mate and respect fucking commands, or else he could take fucking leave”. Billy and John didn’t think further of it, since they had work to do. Just shared a swift kiss before they separated, knowing there’d be time soon for them to be as close as they wanted to.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

With his duties finally done, Billy was more than eager to find John and hit the inn. Or the bushes if there were no rooms available, the first mate thought with a smile. He’d never longed for a man as much as now and certainly not for a specific man. Just the thought of John all naked, with his hair out and that mischievous smile made Billy’s cock twitch and stiffen. Hell, it’d been too fucking long!  
  
As always, he took the short cut, turning in on a side street to find John. The small street was empty and he went straight forward, not looking over his shoulder. Suddenly he heard foot steps and before he’d turned around, knife already halfway raised, something hard hit his head and he passed out.  
  
”Look, he’s waking up! Told ya t’wasn’t too hard.”  
  
Where was he? He was lying on his stomach, everything was dizzy and he couldn’t see. Tried to draw breath, only to feel something in his mouth. _A gag_? Billy tried to lift his hands in order to remove whatever shit place in his mouth, discovering he was tied up.  
  
”Well hello there, first mate. All awake now, are we?”  
  
He tried to speak, letting out nothing but a stifled noise, followed by harsh laughter. One he didn’t recognize, the other was undoubtedly ”Ol’man”. Billy went furious, trying to get loose, but they’d put him in chains, the fucking bastards.  
  
”Wanna say something, sweetheart? Thought ya liked having your mouth all stuffed.”  
  
”Should we get on with it?”  
  
A third voice. _God, what was happening and where was John?_ In a desperate attempt to get loose, Billy twitched his body, pulling the ropes. T’was pointless. The knots were so tight they’d almost stopped the blood flow.  
  
”Wanna take that blindfold off, so he can see ya?”  
  
”What’s the point? _She_ won’t be able to see anything with that pretty face in the ground.”  
  
Panic wasn’t a feeling strong enough for what Billy experienced now. In his sore head a single thought kept spinning: _This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be fucking happening again… please, God, if I’ve ever done something good in my miserable life, don’t let them do this and please, please, please let John be safe…_  
  
The pain was even worse than he’d remembered from his capture. T’was like being stabbed over and over again, having ”Ol’man” shovel his cock inside him, thrusting and laughing.  
  
”Like this, huh? Take it like a good boy, first mate. Not missing your little lover now, are ya?”  
  
They took turns. He passed out from the pain and they woke him up throwing cold water on him, only to start all over again. Trying to get loose was futile. Ol’man only got more excited and hit Billy’s left hand with a rock in order to make him be still. Broken fingers made no resistance and the threat of being mutilated erased his last resistance. All he knew was pain, fear and the utterly humiliation from being treated as something less than a man, even less than an animal.  
  
TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

”Relax, Silver! He’ll show up eventually.”

”He should’ve been here three fucking hours ago! Or two, at least.”

”Maybe he just went for a drink?”

Silver looked at DeGroot as if he’d said Billy hooked up with a girl, joined another crew or went back to England. The sailing master just rolled his eyes.

”Alright, that was stupid, but Billy’s a grown man and doesn’t need a nanny.”

”I’m not trying to fucking supervise him! We decided to meet here when we were done with the cargo and it doesn’t take three bloody hours to unload some fucking china!”

”Then maybe the Captain needed him?”

”Needed whom?”

The Captain showed up in inn doorway, noticing Silver’s concerned looks.

”Billy.”

The Captain batted his eyelid.

”Thought you were the one needing him.”

”I do, and to be honest I’m beginning to get a little bit pissed, not to mention worried.”

”He’s been gone for like, what, an hour or so?”

”Four, actually, and this cargo couldn’t take more than an hour, at most.”

The Captain frown.

”That’s not like him.”

”No shit? That’s why I’m starting to get just _a little fucking bit worried_ , Captain!”

Silver was so upset by now, the Captain knew there was nothing else to do, but start looking. Silver could manage pretty good with his leg, but the more difficult terrains on the island were not good places for him to help out.

”You and DeGroot can search the town area. I take Joji, Bobby and Howard with me to search further in.”

Grateful for not being the only one worried enough to wanna look for Billy, Silver went out from the inn not even noticing if DeGroot was coming with him or not.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

”Has to be’im, I’m sure!”

”Billy?”

”Yeah! He’s chained or something. Didn’t get close ’nough to see.”

Silver grabbed the morose whore and gave her a hard kiss right on the mouth.

”Take me to him and I’ll give ya anything in the whole fucking world!”

”Yeah, right. C’mon then.”

The girl clearly wasn’t the easy charmed type, but she led the way, hastened by Silver who was worried to death for Billy. When they came to the bushes, the girl pointed.

”Over there.”

Silver just ran through the bushes, unaware of the thorns tearing up his clothes and skin. 

”Billy! Billy!? No, no! Oh, fuck, Billy!”

His lover didn’t move, lying all naked, bruised and torn up, bleeding from several wounds. John cried, screamed and cursed, trying to wake him up, but Billy didn’t move, didn’t answer. 

”Ya’r not dying from me, ya hear that! Billy, sweetest Billy…wake up. Wake up! No, no, no! Don’t be… oh god!”

Meanwhile, the Captain had arrived, seemingly shocked by the sight. Silver holding Billy’s head, screaming in the most heartbreaking way the Captain had ever heard from a man in his crew. The Captain swallowed hard and went forward, sinking down on his knees beside the chained, tormented man and his devestated lover. Out of respect for the first mate, the Captain covered some of his nakedness. As he tucked the remaining of Billy’s clothes around him, a small movement went through the first mates body. 

”John? John! He’s moving!”

The Captain lay two fingers on Billy’s wrist, leaning down to his mouth. A pulse, a weak one, but there was one. And he was breathing. A wave of release went through the Captain and he lay a firm hand on the crying quartermaster.

”John, look! He’s alive. We have to get him back to the inn, quickly!”

He nodded at Bobby, who was standing a few feet away, as if he’d been frozen.

”Bobby, you and the girl run back to the inn, as fast as you can, and tell Max what’s happened. Tell her we need her best room and privacy at any costs, ya hear me?”

”Aye, Captain!”

”And you, Joji, fetch Dr. Howell and meet up at the inn. Now, dammit! Mr. DeGroot, you and Howard gather our crew, no matter how drunk or how far under those whores skirts they are, and wait for me at the boats.”

”Aye, Captain!”

”Aye, Captain!” 

The men and the girl disappeared, leaving the Captain and the quartermaster alone with the first mate. They cut off the ropes and the Captain lifted Billy, who let out a small groan. John, trying to get his shit together, took Billy’s hand and stroke his hair, too focused on trying not to cry, realizing he already did.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

”He’s asleep now.”

”Can I…?”

”Yes, you can go to him, but try not to wake him. He’ll only pass out from the pain again.”

John nodded. The last hours had, without any doubts, been the worst he’d even been through in his whole life. Dr. Howell sighed and John stopped.

”Whoever did this, caught him by surprise. Maybe they used a rock or something. Knew they wouldn’t stand a chance facing him right on, fucking cowards.”

”What… did they actually do to him, doc?”

”Well, there’s no way I can extenuate this, so I’m not gonna try. They raped him.”

John closed his eyes, trying to stay calm.

” _They_? You mean…?”

”I’m afraid it happened more than once, yes. He’ll recover thou… eventually.”

John swallowed. His throat felt as if he’d been eating ashes and dust. When he spoke, he sounded as if something had died within him.

”Doc, could you please tell the Captain, I want these animals brought to me alive and fully fucking aware of what’s going to happen.”

”And what is that?”

”I don’t know yet, but I’ll take my time figuring something out. I will most certainly take my time…”

The doc just nodded, laying a firm hand on the quartermasters shoulder before he opened the door to the room where Billy was laying. Max sat by his side and rose up as John entered. Her normally restrained face showed signs of both worry and anger.

”Has he told you?”

John nodded. He approached the bed, Billy had been well taken care of by the doc and Max. He was badly bruised, but the worst part of the assault was invisible for the human eye in this distance. John found himself suddenly lack of emotions. All he could feel was a total emptiness, as he sank down on the bed and, after taking his boots and jacket off, lay next to Billy carefully putting his arm around him and pulling the sore, bruised face against his chest.

”Can I be alone with him for a while?”

”Of course.”

As John heard the door close behind Max, he finally let go of what little strength he had left and cried without a sound, ’til there were no tears left to be shed.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

Nothing and no one could make John leave Billy’s side the following days. He didn’t eat and hardly slept. Billy, who was delirious from the pain and the fever, falling in and out of unconsciousness, didn’t recognize him. Nor anyone, for that matter. With only a few hours sleep and nothing to drink but water and diluted wine, John was even more of a wreck after four days by Billy’s side, than he’d been when he first found him. On the fifth day, Max forced him to eat some bread and fruit, washed down with wine sharpened with liqor and he passed out on a sofa in Billy’s room, completely exhausted from worry and grief.

When he woke up, it was morning and as he looked at the bed, he saw the Captain sitting on chair beside.

”When did you came?”

The Captain turned his head, seemingly a bit surprised John was awake. 

”Late last night. He’s asked for you.”

”He’s awake?”

”On and off. Fever’s gone down, but he’s currently asleep.”

John took to Billy’s side. The man still looked terrible, all bruised and broken, but at least he seemed to sleep calmly. John stroke his lover softly on the sore cheek and turned to the Captain.

”We’re not leaving Nassau ’til I’ve found those animals. Ya hear me?”

”No need for that. We’ve already caught them.”

”What?”

”And they’re still alive, if you wonder.”

”Why?!”

”We thought maybe Billy – and you – would have a word about what the punishment should be.”

”Like anything could be punishment enough! Who did this to him? Tell me!”

”Gilden, Oak and someone called Fred. Used to belong to Ned Lows crew all three of them, apparently.”

John looked horrified.

”Low? That fucking monster’s crew dared to remain here after Vane butchered him?”

The Captain sighed.

”Should have looked into their last crews and captains before recruiting, I guess. Easy to say now… At least the doc said he’ll be fine.”

”Fine?!” 

Silver almost screamed. 

”This looks fine to ya? They beat him half to death, they tortured him, they fucking RAPED him, Captain! And for what? Can ya tell what the FUCK they got out of is? What did he do to deserve this not once but TWICE!? I’m no fucking angel myself and neither is Billy, but what kind of monsters did this? I just… just can’t make any fucking sense of it!”

”There’s nothing to make any sense of in this matter. We’re all crooks in this place, we’ve all done things we ought to be hanged for a hundred times and a hundred times more, according to the civilized world.”

”And your fucking point is? That we should take a blind eye to this, simply because Billy’s just as bad as any other man here?”

”No. I say we wait until Billy’s strong enough to decide what these animals fate should be, and in the meantime we make them very, very sorry for what they did. Just not sorry enough to be out of reach for Billy when and if he wishes to take a more personal revenge.”

”Believe me, I’ll make this very personal for both of us. And you still didn’t tell me why.”

”That’s because I don’t know. They don’t speak and, as I said, me and the crew decided it wouldn’t be fair to Billy if they’d be half dead before he had a say.”

”And what about me?”

”You?”

”If he was your lover, how would you feel right now?”

The Captain sighed.

”Sadly, I don’t need to imagine. Without getting into any details, I can tell you that I understand more of this than you might think.”

Billy began to move anxiously in his sleep, and John turned to him. The Captain rose and went to the door. As he opened it, John asked:

”What was his name?”

”Thomas. Thomas Hamilton.”

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

T’was supposed to be their night off. Just an errand to the Guthrie woman, supervising the cargo and a couple of hours later, they’d be at the inn, alone for the first time in days… As always, Billy was quick to recover, but the flesh was only a part of it. Most of the time, the first mate lay in his bed at the inn, not talking to anyone, only drinking the bloody water and swallow some bread to calm down John. He didn’t want anyone near except for John and even he couldn’t touch him.  
  
One late afternoon, Max got a delivery for John and Billy. A package from the crew containing fine rum, some fresh fruit, clothes and little gifts like bracelets – John smiled – their razors and, to Johns surprise, a book wrapped in a cloth. He unraveled it. _Shakespeare’s Sonnets_. The fuck was this and who’d sent it? He opened it and found a note saying ”Read to him”. John was lettered, of course, and much as Billy, he was a quite skilled reader. Without even asking Billy first, the quartermaster decided to give it a try. Hell, at least it wouldn’t hurt. By nightfall Billy was awake and Silver light some candles and began to read:  
  
”From fairest creatures we desire increase, that thereby beauty's rose might never die. But as the riper should by time decease, his tender heir might bear his memory: But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes, feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel, making a famine where abundance lies, thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.”  
  
He wasn’t used to poetry and had a poor rythm, but he tried. And he could feel Billy was listening.  
  
”Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament and only herald to the gaudy spring, within thine own bud buriest thy content. And, tender churl, makest waste in niggarding. Pity the world, or else this glutton be, to eat the world's due, by the grave and thee.”  
  
He paused and sighed.  
  
”Don’t stop.”  
  
T’was Billy's first words since the delirium had passed and Silver had to restrain himself not to throw himself on the bed and kiss him. He re-opened the book, noticing another piece of paper with the number 126 written on it. Not sure why, John browsed to sonnet 126 and continued:  
  
”O thou, my lovely boy, who in thy power, dost hold Time's fickle glass, his sickle, hour; Who hast by waning grown, and therein show'st, Thy lovers withering as thy sweet self grow'st; If Nature, sovereign mistress over wrack, as thou goest onwards, still will pluck thee back, she keeps thee to this purpose, that her skill. May time disgrace and wretched minutes kill. Yet fear her, O thou minion of her pleasure! She may detain, but not still keep, her treasure: Her audit, though delay'd, answer'd must be, and her quietus is to render thee.”  
  
He blushed worse than a little girl. Damn Flint, he’d put the note on that fucking page on purpose, of course! John glanced at Billy, who lay on the side, looking at him with a hardly noticable smile and shining eyes, also blushing.  
  
”Flint gave it to ya, right?”  
  
”He did, that son of a bitch… You knew he had it?”  
  
”I’ve read some parts of it, when I first came to the crew and my duties were to clean the Captains quarters. When he discovered me reading instead of dusting, I thought he’d be pissed but instead he began to let me read every now and then. Didn’t continue with Shakespeare thou.”  
  
”Why not?”  
  
”Was seventeen and the bloody book made me blush too much.”  
  
They laughed quietly.  
  
”Shall I continue?”  
  
”T'would be nice, yeah.”  
  
John browsed to yet another piece of paper that ”happened” to be stuck inside the book. Number 18.  
  
”Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd.”  
  
John cleared his throat, careful not to look at Billy.  
  
”But thy eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee.”  
  
”One could almost believe ya’r courting me.”  
  
”Thanks for noticing. Means I’m not wasting my time by making a complete fool out of myself.”  
  
”Kinda’ like ya’r voice.”  
  
”Really? Thought you found it incredibly irritating once.”  
  
”Yeah, well… Things change.”  
  
TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

No one expected John to leave Billy's side any longer than it took to the inns privy and in their absence, Flint somehow managed to temporally recruit Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny and a couple of their most reliable men for the next raid, with a little help from Max. Knowing Anne wasn’t one with loose lips and completely lost to her, Max shamelessly used her influence to persuade her lover. In return, Anne worked her way through Jack’s mind – with the unspoken threat of leaving him for Max, which would never happen, but he poor man couldn’t be completely sure of that. As Billy and John stayed at the inn with greatest discretion due to the extremely tense situation, the crew went hunting again. The three rapists were kept prisoners at the Ranger, mainly because Flint’s crew frankly declared they couldn’t promise to restrain themselves as much as needed, in order to leave something left for Billy and Silver.

Charles Vane was hardly one to care ’bout other people in that way, but despite all of his ”fuck you Jack” and his own brutality, he hated the so called civilized world and most of all every form of cowardliness enough to have nothing but despise and disgust for men taking out one of the best sailors and fighters in Nassau from behind and treat him like a fucking slave. In Vanes opinion, this had nothing to do with Billy Bones being weak and even thou the brutal captain had little care for the well-being of others, he could understand why Silver didn’t want to go hunting right now and it didn’t look good if the English began to think of these waters as less dangerous. And Vane, who’s crew had have a very successful week at sea behind them, thought he could spend some days ashore, enjoying what pleasures Nassau could offer.

All said and done, the temporary crew raised sails after some preparations and discussions ’bout how to share a potential prize, leaving Billy and John in Max’s care and if anyone felt the urge to cause further problems, the mere sight of Charles Vanes dangerously leisure appearance outside the inn, made it perfectly clear for the costumers, t’was no good time to ask any questions or cause problems.

While all this happened, Billy was still in bed. Less feverish with the extrinsic wounds healing fast, but something in his blue eyes had died. Max often brought the food to them by herself, in order to maintain privacy, as well as keeping an extra eye on the first mates recover and the quartermasters mental state. The madam went furious noticing John hardly ate, forced him outside the room and gave him a proper scolding for the stupidity of trying to take care of Billy without keeping his own strength up.

”You’re not helping him if you make yourself weak, John”, the slight woman said brusquely. ”I’ll send for some of the girls to tend to your needs.”

John let hear a joyless laugh.

”You’re seriously thinking I’m in the mood for _that_ now?”

”I said tend to your needs, I didn’t say you needed a fuck. You could need a proper meal and most certainly a bath. Perhaps some massage would do you good.”

The mentioning of massage made Silver remember what circumstances had brought him and Billy closer in the first place. _Can’t fucking relax ’cause all I can think of, is how I’m suppose to endure without loosing it. Every fucking thing fucking hurts and it just won’t fucking stop!_ At the time, John’s offer to give the first mate a massage, sprung from nothing but the necessity of having Billy functioning again. Since then, their relationship had changed so radically t’was as if their previous problems and ways of getting on each others nerves had been completely erased.

John realized he’d actually begin to care ’bout the crew, simply because Billy did. The first mate was fearless, just and loyal to a fault, the whole crew knew that and that was the main reason they hold him in such high esteem. Knowing this band of crooks and thieves cared so much for his lover they reorganized their raids and kept the rapist bastards alive only to give Billy the pleasure of taking their miserable lives, made the quartermaster’s heart swell with pride and love.

The bath did him good and the girl, Celie, was sweet, didn’t talk much and had very strong hands, making his blood rush. After all, John was just a man and he hadn’t have sex in weeks. T’wasn’t that they’d said anything about being exclusive, it just happened to be that way. Somehow John’s appetite for others had abated drastically since he first laid hands on the first mates tense body. Celie was pretty, her breasts were just lovely and her ”tiny fucking girl hands”, as Billy would have said, were strong and quickly found their way through the quartermasters aching muscles.

”Feels good, Mr. Silver?”

”Very good, Celie. Very good indeed.”

”Would ya like me to go down a bit?”

Yes, he would, his body screamed for it, but Celie wasn’t Billy and this was one of the things they were about to take pleasure in that day… Max had even prepared the room and John was already there, waiting... He swallowed hard.

”Thank you, but I don’t think I can. Not now. Doesn’t feel right.”

”Of course. I didn’t mean to be insensitive, Mr. Silver. I apologize.”

”Nothing to apologize for. If you want me to, I could put in a good word for your hands next time i see someone from my crew. You’re a natural gift.”

Celie giggled and blushed from the praise and John smiled. Max was right. This did him good.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

”When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see, for all the day they view things unrespected; But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee, and darkly bright are bright in dark directed. Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright, how would thy shadow's form form happy show to the clear day with thy much clearer light, when to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so…”  
  
John’s voice was one of a storytellers, a crew mate once said to Billy, while listening to the quartermaster spell binding the crew with a story that clearly wasn’t of his own making, but the way of telling it surely was. Being quite the orator, the quartermaster however claimed he wasn’t good at reading poetry, but as a matter of fact, he was. For a change, he sometimes read more facile books to make Billy smile again. Being exquisitely good at turning his voice into different characters – and having a very exclusive access to the Captains private collection of books – John managed to make the first mate laugh from Molières _Tartuffe_ and Boccacios _The Decameron_ , but even though Billy’s laughter was as welcomed as a booty of finest treasures, John loved his quiet, content smile even more.  
  
This particular evening, Billy had returned to John’s arms again. Fully clothed and still not comfortable with more than a brotherly touch, but it was certainly a progress. Resting his head in the quartermaster’s lap with the blue eyes closed, he listened to the poems.  
  
”How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made by looking on thee in the living day. When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay! All days are nights to see till I see thee, and nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.”  
  
T’was a kind of courting John thought to be impossible in real life. He’d always thought that if it did exist, it most certainly was very rare and only to be found by those few people wealthy and safe enough to have the time and means to live as if there lives were parts of a love poem or a fairytale. A delightful, delusive sensation of a happiness not to be found in real life, but seeing the look in Billy’s eyes, the way the sweet words affected the beautiful man, making him blush and gulp, made John’s heart ache from a childish but honest desire to make them true.  
  
”Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took, and each doth good turns now unto the other: When that mine eye is famish'd for a look, or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother, with my love's picture then my eye doth feast and to the painted banquet bids my heart; Another time mine eye is my heart's guest…”  
  
Billy found himself getting quite emotional from the poems. They shut off the world outside the room, as if nothing but himself and John existed. By nightfall, a carpet of moths used to cover the shutter, making soft sounds with their wings. Candles were flickering on the walls and nothing and no one was there to break their little spell.  
  
”And in his thoughts of love doth share a part: So, either by thy picture or my love, thyself away art resent still with me; For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, and I am still with them and they with thee. Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight, awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.”  
  
”Again…”  
  
”All of it?”  
  
”The part with the moving thoughts. Read it again…”  
  
”For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, and I am still with them and they with thee. Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight, awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.”  
  
Billy sighed and took Johns hand.  
  
”Again…”  
  
”For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, and I am still with them and they with thee. Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight, awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.”  
  
He kept reading the same lines over and over, realizing they slowly awoke Billy’s desire to feel his touch once again. The first mate’s body was desperate not only for sexual release, but for being one with his lover in every way. All he could manage this moment, was to be embraced, holding hands and feeling Johns warm breath against his neck. Billy swallowed hard.  
  
”I wish ya… could touch me again, John. Like before… I want to, and I can’t let ya…”  
  
”I’ll wait. Don’t care how long it’ll take, but I’ll wait for ya. Ya hear that, my love? I’ll wait.”  
  
TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

About two weeks after they’d found him, Billy began to regain some strength. Still far too sore to maintain any duties, but now he could take little walks. The crew had only just come back from the latest raid, and all except a fresh recruit named Julius – unknown to both Billy and John – had returned, very happy to see their first mate was recovering really well. Billy, bored from the forced peace at the inn and longing to return to the see again, had a very difficult time taking it easy as he saw all the work to be done before next hunting. The ship was in need of some important repairing on the hull as well as one of the pylons.

The Captain had to hide his smile as he heard Billy’s ”I know you think you’re handling this fucking mooring line correct, but…” to one of their freshmen in his usual ”I-am-surrounded-with-fucking-clots-but-I-know-it-won’t-get-any-quicker-if-I-yell-so-I-guess-I-have-to-repeat-myself-again” voice, appearing every time someone didn’t understand the importance of doing a job correct from the very beginning, despite repeatedly instructions. The first mate couldn’t do heavy work yet, but supervising the newest recruits and carry messages between DeGroot, Silver and the Captain from their different work spots, as well as keeping a watchful eye over the entire work space and the timeline, was almost as important. 

Not being bruised anymore and as the days were very hot, Billy used to tie his shirt in a cloth around his head to avoid catching sunstroke, walking around with bare torso again. John, who’s leg stopped him from doing the heavier parts, managed the armory and storage, and watched his lover from a distance. As usual, they didn’t show their feelings in the open, except from occasional looks and smiles one had to have known the couple for quite some time to register. Seeing Billy like this was just fucking mesmerizing…

”Mr. Quartermaster? Mr. Silver?”

”He’s lost to ya, lad. Oi! Silver!”

Mr. DeGroot brought John back to reality and he saw their youngest recruit, a short boy with big teeth and a scar across the face. DeGroot gave the quartermaster an amused look. 

”If ya could spare the time, quartermaster, I believe young Oliver here wish to have a word.” 

”Of course.”

Silver blushed and Mr. DeGroot, fully aware of what had kept him occupied, chuckled.

”Unless ya’r too busy keeping… watch.”

”Yes, thank you, sailing master. Don’t push it.”

”Who? Me? Never...”

Mr. DeGroot left him with the boy, still smiling and John shook his head, secretly amused by it all. He turned to Oliver, who looked so confused John couldn’t help but laughing, only making Oliver more insecure.

”I don’t understand. Did I do something stupid, Mr. Quartermaster?”

”No, not at all, Oliver. I wasn’t laughing at ya, was laughing at myself actually.”

”Yourself, Mr. Silver?”

”It’s nothing. What can I do for ya?”

”Well, actually…”

”Yes?”

”Mr. Joji sent me. He needed to know if Mr. Bones still had one of’is knives. Said he’d borrowed it.”

”Then why don’t ya talk to Mr. Bones himself, lad?”

”He’s… busy.”

John rose his eyebrows. 

”Right… busy. And big, strict and a bit scary when he’s barking ’bout the mooring lines?”

”Yeah…”

Oliver lowered his gaze and John had to bit his lip not to laugh at the boy.

”Well then, Oliver. Did Mr. Bones scold at ya?”

”No…”

”I see. Does he have any particular reason to scold?”

”He… He said I should tell ya he was starving and that he’d be real pissed if the pig still was…”

”Yes?”

”Still was as inedible as when you were a cook, Mr. Silver.”

”He told ya to say this, lad?”

”He did, Mr. Silver.”

”Exactly how did he say it?”

”Well… he just said it like that, and then he said ’why don’t ya run along and tell the quartermaster, there’s a bone over here needin’ some meat’.”

John’s laughter made the poor boy ’bout as confused as he’d ever been and even Mr. DeGroot had a hard time not to laugh. Oliver looked as if he didn’t know weather he should laugh too or feel humiliated. 

”So… what should I tell Mr. Joji, ’bout his knife? Think I forgot to ask Mr. Bones ’bout that…”

John just shook his head and frown at the sailing master, who looked far to pleased with himself.

”You really had to put the poor kid through this, Mr. DeGroot?”

”One has to do what one can to amuse oneself, Mr. Silver. Unlike yourself, I can’t enjoy the view quite that much.”

”Go fuck yourself, Mr. DeGroot. And before you do that, perhaps you could take young Oliver here back to Mr. Bones, ask ’bout the knives and then go to Joji who, as far as I recall, was the one who had an errand in the first place?”

”Aye, Mr. Silver.”

”And while you’re on your way, since ya seem so eager to bring messages, maybe you could be so kind to ask my mate if he’s available tonight?”

Mr. DeGroot just muttered, but still amused, and went away with poor Oliver at his heels. 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

”He did what?” 

”Should’ve seen the poor kid’s face. Never seen anyone that confused before, not even Turk trying to put right shoe on right foot.”

”Fuck… Never thought he’d actually take it literally. Where is he?”

”Helping out with the food, I think.”

”I should talk to him.”

”Later, first mate. I like my pillow.”

T’was midday break and Billy and John took the opportunity for a little intimacy. The sun was even hotter than usual and they’d taken to some palm trees to rest in the shadow. John used Billy's torso as a pillow and Billy had soaked his shirt in water, to get something cold around his very warm head. 

”Mr. Bones, I’m to… oh… ”

Billy lifted his shirt and saw Oliver, apparently very surprised by the sight of the quartermaster lying on the first mates bare chest. 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

”Easy, Oliver, it’s alright. Who sent ya this time? Mr. DeGroot? Joji?”

”T’was Mr. DeGroot, Mr. Bones.”

”And what did he want ya to tell?”

”Only that the pig’s done now, Mr. Bones. Is… is Mr. Silver sleeping on ya?”

John peered at the boy.

”Actually, I find it a bit difficult to get any sleep, when the sailing master keeps sending little spies.”

Billy smiled friendly.

”Go get something to eat and rest now, Oliver. Ya’ve done a good work this morning and since I’m next in line to the Captain, I order ya not to run any more errands ’bout knives or meat or pigs or anything else ’til midday rest is over.”

The boy still looked a bit worried and couldn’t stop staring at them. Billy sighed.

”Christ… How old are ya, Oliver?”

”Sixteen, Mr. Bones.”

”Ever been with a girl?”

The boy just shook his head and John glanced at him.

”But ya do know what it’s all ’bout, right?”

”I do.”

”Good. And as you know, neither I nor Mr. Bones are girls. This is not England, Oliver, and this is not strange or unusual here. Now, would ya please quit staring and leave us alone?”

”Ay, Mr. Silver, Mr. Bones.”

Oliver left quickly and disappeared from sight. John sighed.

”I swear if he’d kept staring like that, I’d fucking threw my leg at him! Wonder what he’d do if he’d seen us kiss…”

”Well, he’s gone now and you haven’t kissed me in a fucking long time, quartermaster.”

John lay his arm around the first mates neck and pulled him close in a long kiss.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

They were ’bout to go hunting in a day or two and the prisoners were still locked down and blindfolded in the cargo space, always supervised by someone in the crew. The only orders from Billy were not talk to them, just keep them from hurting themselves and, if necessary, force them to eat and drink just as much as they needed to still be aware of the situation. Those in the crew who first thought this was not only a fucking waste of time and food when the bastards could’ve been used for fishing bate, piece by piece, but also a soft fucking way to treat this kind of animals, soon changed their mind about the ”softness” of the treatment.

Spending one day in this dark, silent captivity made the three men extremely nervous. Two days had them shaking as if they’d catch the ague and within three days you could hear screams and cries in despair from the cargo space, as the prisoners begged for some knowledge of what would happen to them. When the crew glanced at the first mates completely calm face, as if he didn’t hear the screams at all, they began to think of the fishing bate treatment as a far more mild way to deal with this. What Billy did, was to make these men feel as helpless, vulnerable and exposed as they’d made him feel lying chained and naked in the forest, and no one mentioned the word ”soft” ’bout the treatment anymore. No one dared to ask him ’bout what eventually would happen to the prisoners. Only Oliver, too young to understand he’d better not ask too many questions, approached John and the Captain one day, when the screams from the cargo space started to scare him. The men were planning the next route, and Oliver was still too afraid to speak directly to the Captain.

”Mr. Quartermaster?”

”What is it, Oliver?”

”I was just wondering… But I can come back if ya’r…”

”Spit it out, boy, we’re not gonna bite you.”

The Captain tried to sound less harsh than usual, despite being a bit irritated by the way the boy was circling around them, seemingly unable to make his errand. John sighed.

”C’mon Oliver. What do ya want?”

”I can’t sleep.”

”Then have some rum or go see Dr. Howell.”

”It’s the screams, Mr. Quartermaster. From… ya know, the prisoners. I have my hammock just abov’em. Keeps me awake all night.”

John put down the map he was studying and looked at the boy. 

”They scare ya?”

”No… yeah, they kinda’ do. Sounds really scary sometimes. What’s gonna happen to’em?”

John sighed and bit his tongue.

”Mr. Bones hasn’t come to a decision ’bout that yet.”

”I’ve heard some of crew talking ’bout’em. They did something awful to Mr. Bones, didn’t they?”

”They did. Do ya know what they did?”

”No. No one told me and I didn’t dare to ask.”

”Then don’t. The only thing ya need to know, is that what ever happens to them, they deserve it. Don’t feel sorry for them.”

”I don’t. But it’d be nice to sleep tonight, Mr. Quartermaster. Getting sloppy with ma’ duties, ya see.”

Oliver sure looked tired. Listening to the prisoners screaming wasn’t the most soothing lullaby for anyone and especially not for a boy still unused to the more cruel aspects of this particular kind of life. John, who knew as little as Oliver when his lover was done with his payback, scratched his beard.

”Look, I don’t know when Mr. Bones is done with this, but of course you’ve gotta sleep. You can use my or Mr. Bones hammock for now.”

”But, where will you sleep then, Mr. Quartermaster?”

”Well, Oliver, we will sleep at the inn ’til we set sails again, and then we will sleep in one of the bunks in the sick quarter until someone needs it better than us. Then, and only then, we will use our hammocks and if you still hear any disturbing sounds from the cargo space by then, it’s just the ship ghosts and nothing to worry ’bout. Now, are you not needed somewhere?”

”Well, supper’s almost ready I think.”

”Then why don’t ya go and help the cook serving it?”

”Aye, Mr. Quartermaster. Captain. Thank ya.”

Oliver hurried away and the Captain stroke his beard.

”How is he?”

”A bit insecure, but he’ll managed.”

”I meant Billy.”

The Captain looked concerned and Silver sighed.

”Well… he’s regaining his strength by every day, he sleeps quite alright, mostly, and he doesn’t get all furious if ya touch him. At least not if it’s me.”

”Nightmares?”

”More than one, every fucking night.”

”Maybe it’s too soon for him to work again.”

”It’s the work that keeps him from going on a killing spree, Captain.”

”Doesn’t surprise me, really. But we need to get over with this before we set sails again. Not only for Billy’s sake, but for the whole crew. They’re furious.”

”Aren’t you?”

”More than any of them, except for you, I imagine. But I also know how a revenge can change you, if you take it further than you’re capable of handling.”

The Captain looked straight at Silver.

”Billy is no saint, but he doesn’t thrive on torture. I’d like for him to stay that way and I imagine you’d want that to. I think you understand what I’m talking about.”

John nodded.

”I’ll talk to him.”

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

The three men, weakened from their silent captivity, were chained to three separated trees, with some distance from each other. The crew had made it impossible for them to get loose and then left the copse. Billy sat down by Fred and took off the blindfold and gag, with patient, almost soft hands. The man already looked dead, but the sight of the first mate brought life, and fear, to his eyes.

”What’s your name?”

”Sorry?”

”I asked you a very simple question. What is your name, rapist?”

”F-fred.”

”Tell me, Fred, did you like it?”

The man swallowed, tried to avoid the terribly calm mans gaze.

”I’ll repeat myself, Fred: Did. You. Like it?”

”No.”

”Sorry, I didn’t hear you?”

”No.”

”No? Then why, may I ask, did you do it?”

Billys voice was so calm, John found himself getting all cold hearing it. The rage underneath, kept in boundaries by an inhumanly patience, was enough to make the blood freeze in even the most fearless men. 

The answer could barely be heard and Billy went closer, almost touching the mans ear with his lips.

”Why, Fred?”

”Ol’man! T’was Ol’mans idea! I just…”

”You just kept company, or what? I’ll tell you something, Fred, that you might not know. You, and your friends, were not the first. I’ve been raped by captains, navy crew men and soldiers, who thought it was great sport having that much power over a fourteen year old boy, a seventeen year old slave and a half drowned pirate put in chains. Not one of them is laughing or doing anything anymore. Getting the point?”

The man now shivered and sobbed, all broken, and Billy loosened his knife. 

”You see, Fred, the crew want me to carve fishing baits out of you, to make you live a little longer. How would you like that?”

Fred puked and Billy looked at him with a smile one could almost take for friendly, if it wasn’t for the cold eyes.

”Thought so. Now, Fred, I’m going to let you do something you didn’t let me do. I’m going to let you choose. Either you can keep puking, crying and make pity excuses, in which case I will let my crew, very slowly, turn you into fishing baits. Or, you can admit to me and my lover, in exact words, what you did to me and why you did it.”

The man looked at John, standing beside the first mate with a murderous gaze in his eyes. 

”I… I r…”

”Louder.”

”I beat you.”

”You beat me.”

”I tied… tied you up.”

”You tied me up.”

”I… I r-raped you.”

”You raped me. Why?”

”Ol-Ol-man s…”

”I’m not asking him. I’m asking you, Fred. Why did you rape me?”

”I… don’t know.”

”You don’t know? You just took me out with a rock, carried me to the trees, tied me up and raped me by accident?”

The man whined and pissed his pants. Billy watched him with a disgusted look in his face. 

”I’m tired of little worms like you, Fred. Hurry up and die.”

John was anything but squeamish, but the sight of Fred's intestines falling on the ground from Billy’s one single cut from the mans crotch up to his chest bone, almost made him puke. But he didn’t, and neither did he turn away from the sight. The first rapists death was messy, but quicker than he deserved. 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs!

He wiped the blood of his knife and put it back in its sheath. Without looking at John, he left the corpse and went to the next tree. Gilden was even more broken than the youngest man, and the procedure ’bout the same. No explanation, only pathetic attempts to excuse himself and soon his intestines painted the ground.

John kept his distance to his lover. Billy needed to keep his mind on this, not being distracted by emotions unsuitable for the task. Ol’man Oak still had a defiant look in his stupid face, John thought as Billy removed his blindfold.  
”Well hello there, Mr. Oak. Have you missed me?”

Billy almost sounded friendly and he calmly sat down on a rock just in front of the man.

”Piss off!”

The first mate looked amused by the mans attempt to keep calm.

”You know, you’re not really in a very good position to ask me to do anything at the moment, Mr. Oak.”

”You fucking cock sucker! Ass fucker!”

”You’re quite right about that, Mr. Oak. As I told you, I suck cock and fuck ass so well the sweet boys in Tortuga are complaining about my absence. I can live with their discontent, but I really, really hate to make my lover displeased.”

Billy rose and put the knife at Ol’mans corner of the mouth and the man finally begin to shiver as the first mate looked at him.

”You took me from my lover, Mr. Oak. You took me out from behind like a fucking coward since you couldn’t face me right on and then, when I’d passed out and couldn’t make resistance, you tied me up. And you even needed assistance to do it.”

The first mates eyes burned with disdain, rage and hate.

”You thought you could make my brothers turn from me, make them despise me, consider me weak and less than a man. You forgot about the first rule for a crew: every man is equal, every man is your brother. You don’t steal from your brother, you don’t deliberately hurt your brother and if you have any complains about him you don’t have the guts to tell him face to face, you tell the Captain. No one in this crew, Mr. Oak, consider me any less than a man after your assault. _Not one_ of them.”

Ol’man was shaking know, teeth rattling and sweat streaming from his face. Billy hold the knife steady.

”I’m returning to my brothers now, Mr. Oak. I’m returning to my life, to the sea and most of all, I’m returning to my lovers arms. Before I do that, before I take your miserable life, is there anything you wish to say? I’m not asking because I’m interested in anything you might have to spit out from that shit mouth of yours, but to show you, you have no power to change the way I act to a former brother who’s about to die. Regardless of your attempt to destroy me, I’m no animal, Mr. Oak, and I won’t give you the pleasure of behaving like one. So I’m asking, do you have anything to say?”

Ol’man still didn’t speak, just snivelled like a child while Billy remained still and John found himself holding his breath. A stream of piss was seeping down Ol’mans trousers and then, with a swift move, the first mate cut the whining man’s throat. The blood and piss mixed on the ground as the rapist died the death of a coward. When he’d drawn his last breath, Billy wiped his knife on the dead mans shirt, calmly putting it back in its sheath. Still not looking at John, he left the place.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3)

John quietly followed his lover through the bushes. As they approached the beach, Billy took a turn to a hidden part of the bay and went straight into the water, peeled his clothes off and washed the blood of them and his body with an emotionless face. John stood at the beach, waiting and keeping watch. If anyone would interrupt Billy now, things could become bloody again. After a while, Billy left the water and put his soaked clothes back on, seemingly not bothered walking around with wet clothes. Then he sat down and just stared at the sea.

John swallowed and approached Billy. His lover didn’t move, didn’t make a sound as John sat down beside him. After some of the longest minutes in his life, John lay his arm around Billy’s shoulders and pulled him close. Seconds later, Billy lied with his head in John’s lap, crying. Weeks of restrained pain and grief from the humiliation he’d suffered, just burst now that he’d have his revenge. T’wasn’t a sweet one, _but could a revenge of this kind ever be sweet?_ John thought as he stroke his lovers hair and back, patiently waiting for the tears to dry out.

 _You took me from my lover, Mr. Oak. I’m returning to my lovers arms._ The words rang i John’s head. His strong, male lover telling his offenders they’d lost not only their lives but their claim on _his_ life. Billy Bones wasn’t one to be taken or given by anyone. He was a free man, not a slave or an animal and if you tried to treat him as something less than a man, he’d make sure you’d be very sorry for that if he got his hands on you. But no one but John would ever see how much it had cost him, how deeply hurt he’d been and what inner scars he had to bear and hide from that moment. This kind of assault, Billy had suffered not one but several times, more times than John could manage to think of. A man who didn’t cry after being put through something like this, wasn’t strong, but inhuman and destroyed.

As much as it pained John to see his lover so devastated, he also felt some kind of relief. Relief and gratitude. Relief for the assurance of Billy’s soul not being damaged beyond repair. Gratitude not only for having found him alive that night or for his recover, but for the trust the torn man showed him. It took a very special form of courage to admit this kind of need, and an even greater one to actually letting someone tend to it. T’was nothing weak ’bout Billy’s tears wetting his lap. You didn’t show yourself so vulnerable in front of a mate, a carnal lover or even a close friend. This kind of trust was reserved for very few persons, maybe only one – and many people never found that kind of person. Your closest friend, your spouse. Your soulmate.

The couple weren’t to be disturbed, but after sitting like this for an hour or so, John saw the Captain just in eyesight from them, respectfully keeping his distance. John just shook his head and the ginger man nodded at them and went back. The Captain was a cold and dangerous man, but he’d never expose something like this. He valuated them both, and Billy above all, too much to do that. Every man had his own secret wounds and John recalled what the Captain had said at the inn. _I understand more of this than you might think._ What was the name he’d mentioned? Tom? No, Thomas Hamilton. John had been too focused on his own rage and grief at the moment, to realize what the Captain just admitted. That he knew something, t’wasn’t clear exactly what, but something ’bout the pain John went through. A male lover? When? No one had ever said a word ’bout the Captain’s private life and certainly not mentioned a lover of any sort, except perhaps for Mrs. Barlow. The name Thomas Hamilton had never been spoken by anyone in the crew and John guessed the Captain wished it would remain unspoken.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3)

”Oi, Billy! Six knots now!”

”Copy that, DeGroot!”

The world was a shitty place, but sea always made sense. To set sails, climbing the rigging again and feeling his strength return in full worked on Billy’s tormented soul like an unction. Despite the physical scars and the memories, the cause of them had been punished and erased now and even if John refused to tell exactly how they’d been put down, he let the crew know it’d been most painful. Knowing that, the crew was pleased – not to mention very released to see the first mate fulfill his duties with his usual strength and capacity again, without hearing the screams from prisoners anymore.

John glanced at his lover. He’d actually preferred the screams to Billy’s nightmares. During the day, Billy was his old self, only still a bit uncomfortable being touched, but he didn’t flinch or snap anymore. But after nightfall, when the hour to get some sleep got closer, the first mate’s internal battle began. The calm he’d had at the inn, was gone. He longed for sleep, but was afraid to close his eyes, not knowing if he’d seen unwanted pictures glance before him in his dreams. He desperately wanted to be close to John, but was also too scare he’d harm him by accident in the confusing state between sleep and wake, before realizing he was dreaming and John wasn’t his tormentors. Still, he couldn’t sleep alone and even though his tears were completely invisible and mute to the crew, they torn John to pieces every night.

One late evening, John discovered his lover opening a bottle of rum, alone by the rail.

”Billy… that’s not a good idea.”

”I need to sleep.”

”I know, my love, but not like that.”

”I’m not your love!”

This was, of course, not a statement and John was fully aware of that. He looked at Billy in the most kind and unthreatening way he could, trying to make the scared, confused and exhausted man to lower his guard enough to listen to him. Billy kept opening the bottle.

”Billy, please don’t, I beg ya. T’will just make it worse.”

”Worse? Worse?!”

”Yes, worse! Sure, ya’ll get to sleep, but it ain't gonna be a good sleep and ya know that. Ya’ll only wake up more fucking tired than ya’re now and ya’ll do a sloppy work tomorrow.”

T’was hard, and unfair as well, but he had a point and Billy knew that. John reached for the bottle.

”Give me that, Billy. Now.”

Too tired to argue about it, Billy gave it to him and John opened it and sniffed.

”Smells like piss and poison.”

”Didn’t wanna use the good rum…”

John frown and emptied the bottle in the sea.

”Hey, what the fuck was that good for?”

”You said t’was a bad sort. Why drink it then? Let’s go to bed.”

”I’m not sharing quarters with ya.”

”Why?”

”Ya know perfectly well why!”

”Yes, ya’r afraid ya’d harm me by mistake during one of ya'r nightmares, but ya know what, _my love_? _I don’t fucking care!_ I can’t take one more night, knowing ya’r awake, crying from another fucking nightmare without letting me near ya. Listen to me, ya stubborn man: I love ya! Love ya more than anything in the whole fucking world, Billy and it fucking tears me apart when I can’t comfort ya. Please, please share my quarter again!”

Billy seemed to hesitate and John continued, with a lower voice.

”I promise ya, I won’t break from an accidental elbow or fist in the chest, or my face or even freakin’ crotch from ya. Yes, it’ll hurt as hell, but I’m not made of fucking china and I doubt I’ll need another wooden piece after a night lying next to ya. Feels like another part of me is missing, when ya’r not close to me…”

”It does to me as well…”

Billy’s voice was very quiet now. Christ, he was so tired! John reached out his hand again, looking so beautiful in the darkness, Billy’s whole body just ached. The first mate took his lovers hand and whispered:

”Please, help me out of this, my love.”

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3)

Being the clever, sneaky bastard he was, John was actually a bit surprised he’d not come up with the idea in the first place. Billy, of course, expressed his doubts immediately.

”This is just stupid, John.”

”Why? Don’t ya wanna touch me?”

John looked at his lover with his most innocent, clearly not innocent at all, eyes and his most tantalizing smile. Billy just rolled his eyes – and blushed.

”Don’t use that smile on me. It’s not fucking fair.”

”Well, it’s here now and I’m not gonna waste it on anyone else.”

”What are ya up to?”

”Getting my lover back.”

Billy threw a worried, yet wanting glance at John. T’was late and the two of them were alone in the sick quarters. John just stood still.

”I don’t understand, John.”

”Touch me.”

”What?”

”I’ll just stand right here, eyes closed, not moving and not touching you, while you’re touching me.”

”This is just…”

”Stupid? Yes, I knew you’d say that, my love, but don’t tell me I haven’t come up with some apparently stupid ideas on this theme that worked out pretty well before.”

Billy couldn’t help but smiling a little. As John got undressed, he turned away, blushing. John didn’t really understand that part of his lover. This shyness when ever he saw John undress wasn’t something that had come up after the assault. He stood all naked and closed his eyes.

”Well, I’m not looking now, love. I’ll just stand here ’til ya tell me otherwise.”

”Yeah, ya’r the really obedient type, no doubt ’bout that.”

John’s smile got even sweeter when he had his eyes closed. Billy gazed at the lean, beautiful body with the sunburned skin, smooth and warm. The chest Billy used to rest his head against when he’d learned how loving John’s touch could be… The first mate swallowed hard as he lowered his gaze, letting it linger on the half aroused cock, surrounded by dark curls. His lover was all muscles, sweetness begging for Billy’s hands and very, very slowly, the first mate approached.

Grateful for John keeping silent as Billy let his fingertips touch the shoulders, the first mate bow down to bury his nose in the dark hair covering that absurdly clever head. He kissed it, felt the scent of warm sun and salt from the messy curls. He kissed the forehead, the closed eyes and the now blushing cheeks, slipping down to the neck – _that gorgeous, fucking neck!_ – and the throat, the shoulders… Billy’s pulse was beating so hard he thought it could be heard from miles away. Or was it John’s?

Billy’d never seen John like this, trying to breathe slower, gulping and biting his lower lip. He embraced John from behind, returning to the neck with the skin that seemed so thin over the spine as he bent his head forward, making them rise a bit in order for Billy to kiss them. _God, you’re so beautiful, what should I do with all this beauty being presented to me like this… You’re mesmerizing me and I burn…_ Without realizing it, Billy’d began to unbutton his shirt. As he got rid of it, he lay his arms around John’s waist, facing him, looking at the closed eyes in the face, so eager and longing with the lips a bit separated, as if the quartermaster was starving, but out of reach from the bread, yet could smell it. The first mate swallowed hard. _You’re really longing for me… And somewhere I still thought you did some of this mostly to be… nice. How wrong I was… Never knew you could feel this happy for being wrong…_

John let his lover decide. Just standing there, feeling the insecure hands slowly turning impatient, the mouth exhaling in his hair and lips kissing his throat, his collarbones without getting to touch Billy himself, was way more difficult than he’d imagined. Without touching his cock, John knew he was wet and he knew Billy also knew it, even without touching. As his lover reached the quartermasters nipples, John couldn’t help but moan and pressing his hands tight around his own arms, in an effort to keep his promise not to touch, but by God it was hard! Every inch of him got Billy’s attention and John began to think he’d have to sit down soon, in order to keep his balance.

”Darling…?”

”Yeah?”

”I can manage not to touch, but… um… right now it seems like some parts of me really can’t… tell the difference.”

”You mean…?”

”I’m gonna come before ya even reach my cock.”

”Without a single touch?”

”Yeah… I’m sorry…”

”Sorry?! That’s just… fucking amazing!”

”And weird…”

It certainly was, feeling so close to the orgasm without stimulation anywhere near cock or ass. Billy’s hot tongue caressing his nipples, forcing John to bite his own fist to keep silent. The familiar aching in his loins, the muscles in his underbelly moving on their own, Billy’s hands moving down to his hip bones making John’s mind remembering one particular night they’d shared before the assault very well.

He’d tried something new that night, something that made the first mate scream loudly with pleasure, for the first time totally unable to restrain himself in any way what so ever and that sound had turned John into an emotional wreck of happiness for days. They’d barely managed to look at each other the next day, without blushing like little girls and John blushed even more by the thought of if it had happen on the ship instead of the tavern. T’was embarrassing enough to meet Max’s warm, mischievous eyes afterwords. If the crew had heard them – and they undoubtedly would have – it would have been far too awkward for anyones comfort.

That memory carried John away from what was missing in this moment, resting in the inner sight of Billy’s writhing, quivering body all those long, agonizing weeks back, and with Billy’s strong, tender hands with the sensitive fingers reaching just an inch from his cock, John’s body gave in for the memory and gave him release.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3)

”Well… since you don’t seem to have any words, I’ll just say it. This was really, fucking weird.”

”You don’t say…”

”I mean, I knew you’re a stallion, but come on… this is just ridiculous.”

Billy choked a laughter, as he was looking at John, who lay on the bed with a very surprised look in his blue eyes.

”Don’t you dare laughing at me! This ain't suppose to happen, Mr. Bones. It’s not natural!”

”Depending on who ya ask, nothing we’ve been doing is considered natural in the so called civilized world.”

”Ya’r sounding very pleased with yourself, Mr. Bones.”

”Guess I sound like that when I manage to make ya scream like that, Mr. Silver.”

”You. Didn’t. Even. Touch. My. Cock!”

”Sorry ’bout that. I really like it and didn’t mean to offend it, so maybe ya could send it my apologies? And to be quite honest, I actually felt a little left out.”

”Left out? Left out?! Ya made me cum not using a single fucking cock, hand or hole! What’s wrong with ya?”

”Ya didn’t like it?”

John threw his shirt at him, not finding anything else fitting to throw at the smiling first mate.

”Ya know, this… just shouldn't be possible. I mean, if ya could make me feel this without even touch, I might as well just fucking tie the knots with ya right away, ’cause in what fucking world could I ever get another man like you?”

”I do.”

”Do what? Find another man like you?”

”No, stupid. Tie the knots.”

”Wait… Are we making fucking proposal now?”  


”Don’t know. Are we?”

”Well, it’s not like there’s any doubts ’bout our capacity of sharing, but…”

”But, what?”

John leaned out his arm and Billy lay down on it. His lover faced him, grabbing hold of his hands with shaky fingers.

”Why can’t I give you pleasure with my touch, when you give it to me with ya’r bare existence? Why can’t I make you feel true comfort, when you make me feel it? I love ya and I’ll tie the knots with ya this minute if I only knew I could be yours in every way. So yes, when we’ll be one again, I’ll be your spouse, Billy Bones. If ya want me.”

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3)

John’s answer made the first mate’s mood shift in a surprising, but most welcome way the next days. Not being the laughing type even before the assault or the captivity, t’was quite new to the crew seeing Billy smile this often, and more than once showing signs of lacking attention. Young Oliver, apparently confused by the change, turned to Mr. DeGroot one evening at supper.

”Mr. Bones doesn’t listen to me anymore, Mr. Sailingmaster. Don’t know if I’ve done something he doesn’t like.”

Mr. DeGroot, old and unromantic, just chortled.

”I’m afraid Mr. Bones is deaf for most of the time these days, lad. He has other duties to attend to.”

”Other duties, Mr. Sailingmaster?”

”Have ya no eyes, lad? Our first mate’s in love!”

”In love? With Mr. Silver?”

”Well, apparently ya’r not completely blind. I’ll expect’em to tie the knots any day now.”

”Tie the knots?”

”Marry. Sort of.”

”But they’re men, Mr. Sailingmaster. They can’t marry.”

”Then why don’t ya tell’em that, lad.”

Oliver glanced at the couple sitting close to each other, with eyes for no one else. Whenever a crew member passed them, they received happy smiles, claps on shoulders and often dirty jokes and insinuations Oliver didn’t fully understand, but by the blushing and cursing from the couple, he assumed it was something he’d rather not look further in to. He looked at the Sailingmaster.

”Think I’d rather not say anything, Mr. DeGroot.”

”Ya’r learning.”

The Sailingmaster threw another glance at the couple. Well, this wasn’t exactly surprising, but t’was still a good change. Ever since Billy’s returning from the capture, the Quartermaster had been by his side most nights and when ever their duties allowed it, most the days as well. The last weeks they’d both looked very happy. 

Two days later, Mr. DeGroot’s prediction came true. In the sunset, the first mate Billy Bones and the quartermaster John Silver exchanged rings and vows to share everything (men and women as well, if they happened to get their hands on them) with each other for the rest of their lives, and be as one in everything. The crew cheered as the Captain declared the matelotage official and the normally so restrained first mate, kissed his husband long on the mouth. Something that would’ve got them hanged in the so called civilized world, was celebrated and made official in the company of crooks and thieves. Their brothers.

The celebration was one of many treats. Fine liqueur, fresh food and music. The couple received gifts from the crew. Weapons, clothes, jewelry and liqueur. The Captain gave them books – of course! – and then he took John aside to say something that gave the quartermaster a mischievous expression in the face. Billy didn’t dare to ask, but later that night, when most of the crew were too drunk and happy to even think ’bout the couple anymore, John took his husbands hand and firmly went down below. Billy was, for once, more curious than suspicious.

”Where are we going?” 

”It’s a surprise. I actually don’t know myself.”

John lighted a lamp and went to the carter cargo space, still holding Billy’s hand. T’was lot’s of boxes there – and a mattress. A mattress draped in clean sheets, luxurious blankets and big pillows. Small bowls with hot water, filled with herbs, spread a fresh scent and a basket next to the bed, was filled with fresh fruit, rum and flowers. Billy looked as if he’d expected someone to jump out from one of the boxes and declare t’was a joke.

”How much did I drink, love?”

”Not much. Why?”

”What the… fuck is all this?”

”Well, to me it looks very much like a bride chamber. Not that I’ve actually entered one myself, but I can imagine they look something similar to this, only with a proper bed and not on a pirate ship. And mostly reserved for a man and a woman.”

”But who did this?”

”Can’t ya guess?”

”What? The Captain?”

”He told me we’d remain undisturbed ’til noon tomorrow. Joji, Oliver, Ben and the Captain himself will take turns to keep watch, in case some of the least sober men forget the way to their hammocks.”

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3) It's getting closer to the end now :)

Hadn’t been naked in front of John since the revenge, not felt the touches most precious to him since before the assault. Slowly, very slowly, the man who now was his spouse, had helped him getting his body back. First after the English men's torture, then after the assault. With a patience, a care Billy didn’t know existed, John had drawn him back to life. Exactly how close Billy had been to the edge, was something they never spoke of. Probably ’cause neither of them wanted to know. Billy’s heart began to speed up and John very softly embraced him.

”No rush, my love. We’ve got the whole night to ourselves, and hopefully many more to come.”

The comment ’bout the insecure life they’d chosen, the threat they all lived under, didn’t cast any shadow over the moment. The life of a pirate were often short and therefore precious, despite all the pain they’d gone through. They were truly committed to each other now, not only as crew mates, but in the bonds of matelotage. One in everything. They’d never have separate quarters again, never make a raid without sharing the plunders equally, no matter who’d made the best effort. If John wished to take a woman to bed, he had to have Billy’s permission, if any of them wished to take a man, t’was the same.

In this moment, though, no one existed but the the one man facing the other in the flickering light. They were just standing on the floor in a soft embrace, fully dressed, blind and def to everything but the quakes sent out from a pulse they no longer knew which one it came from, bursting them both into pieces. John, who usually needed to light things up with little jokes, found himself lack of both words and any wish to tease or play in that way.

Billy had come to know some of his most gentle sides already. The skilled healing hands, the desperate, anxious words as well as the tender ones. The big, blue eyes turning from teasing, playful glittering to deepest concern and care. He’d seen them filled with tears from grief and worry on his behalf, with wrath and hate towards those who’d inflicted Billy pain. He’d seen the mans restrain, his inner effort to force himself not to take Billy’s revenge for him. To leave the punishment to the one most entitled to deliver it, and how much it’d cost him to not intervene.

John heard his spouses heart beat with a fast, yet steady rhythm. The curly headed man reached with his head to Billy’s shoulders and the mans length, his strong, muscular arms sent waves of absolute security through his body. A security that really didn’t existed for any living creature on earth, but the sensation of the self betrayal was as just as good. Nothing and no one can hurt us now. Nothing can tear us apart. Very slowly, he began to undress Billy, pulling shirt fabric from the trousers, touching naked skin on the back as the shirt came off. John closed his eyes as the warm, a bit shaky hands released him from his shirt as well and pulled them closer to each other. _I took the pleasure of sex and smooth touches for granted for so long, and now I’m standing here, longing for you as if I never had you before. I knew I loved you, knew I longed for your body to be mine once again, as mine is yours, but what I don’t know is what I’ve done to deserve a man like you…_

With no fear of being interrupted and no duties to attend to, they could take their time. The embrace got harder, more yearning as the reality began to sink in: They were really together now, this was their first matelotage night, they had their privacy and could afford to be vulnerable for some precious hours, knowing their brothers would watch over them, without disturbing them in any way. Privacy of this kind on a ship was a luxury they’d hardly ever have again. Intimacy so undisturbed like this would be reserved for days ashore. The sense of John’s hard groin brush against his cock, feeling how his own body responded just as it should, made Billy sigh from relief and lust. With one arm around John’s bottom, he lifted him, had the man’s legs twined around his hips as they kissed, let their tongues dance to the beats of the unified pulse within their bodies.

Billy’s strong, steady body slowly bent and carefully put John down on the bed. The quartermaster, always very cautious not to loose balance, did nothing to maintain control, he just leaned back in total trust. His spouse leaned over and kissed him, kissed him the whole way down to the belt, making the curly headed man moan from anticipation and longing. The belt got loose and as Billy unbottoned the trousers, he let the kisses cover the dark hair, the hard, pulsing cock and every inch of skin surrounding the sweetness. John’s breaths and shivering muscles in the underbelly proved he did right. Billy slowly lay down and with a mischievous glimpse in his eyes, he catch his husband in an embrace, letting him straddle him.

The sight of Billy putting his arms above his head, just resting with closed eyes, letting John throne on his body, sent a strike right through the quartermasters heart. _I’ll tie the knots with ya this minute if I only knew I could be yours in every way. So yes, when we’ll be one again, I’ll be your spouse, Billy Bones._ Couldn’t stop the tears. Hell, had he ever shared so many tears for anything or anyone but Billy Bones? But this time, t’was tears of pure joy, relief and gratitude and the beautiful man lying beneath him knew it. Didn’t have to ask, didn’t say anything to force the tears away. John only felt a loving hand on his cheek, caressing fingers patiently waiting and he lay down on Billy’s chest, letting his spouse silently comfort him with tender hands and kisses. Didn’t take long for the tears to dry, didn’t need any words as John felt soft lips consuming the salty drops, kissing them to rest and with a combined sigh and moan, he plunged into the soft, warm mouth.

_I’m returning to my lovers arms._ He’d said the words to his offenders without really believing in them. Not truly. Now, as Johns naked, beautiful body throned upon his own nakedness, kissing him with a passion, a hunger so totally lacking of any attempt to control or dominate him, Billy’s body finally gave in and opened up the last boundaries.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3) It's getting closer to the end now :)

The world felt so strangely dizzy, in a very pleasant way. The two lovers explored one another as if they’d never seen or felt each other before. Wanting it to last as long as possible, forcing themselves to be more patient than they actually felt to keep this precious night just as sweet as they wished it to be. The sound of Billy gasping as John moved down, slowly kissing his belly, was exactly what the quartermaster had been waiting for and he reached the hard member and let his tongue touch the most sensitive part lightly.  
  
The feeling of quivering fingers grasping his hair, the low moans from Billy’s compressed lips, the taste of him he’d longed for almost made the quartermaster scream. A part of him just wanted to push the man down with violence and take him immediately. The raw, lustful part knowing nothing but pleasure, a part he knew he’d never let loose again. _What have you done with me, dear, sweet Billy? Me, John Silver, who’ve never cared for anything but my own comfort and lust! I only cared for treasures, wasn’t suppose to marry, to make binding bonds of any sort and all I can think of now, is why I didn’t saw the treasure within you earlier… Why didn’t I understand, you were the one I searched for the whole time?_  
  
”God, John… ’tis too good… gotta stop or I’ll get crazy…”  
  
Billy’s voice, thick from lust, brought John back and he let his tongue stroke one last time over the wet, erect cock, licking his way up again over Billy’s belly and chest. Billy caught him in his arms, quickly turned on the side and embraced him. Leaning down a bit, Billy reached John’s lips and began to kiss him while he let his hand close on his spouses cock. As John felt the thumb rub very light on the top, he hissed and Billy smiled.  
  
Having John resting on his arm, kissing his messy hair and feeling his hot breath against the chest, his hand leaning against his hip, had Billy letting out little sounds of pleasure, soft noises that reminded of a pleased cat, but of course he was not pleased yet, far from it. _I knew I took pleasure in the company of other boys quite early and I learned to hide it, to pretend. Then my life changed and later I reached Tortuga, heard one of the wenchs mention a brothel no one in the crew used to visit. Was an adult by then, and the Tortuga boys the wench talked about were good with their hands and mouths, but I was so shy, still ashamed of what I longed for and when I later learned the life I’d chosen not only allowed you to have sex with other men, but sort of marry them, I was already too used not to expect anything in that way… Had already learned to be content with a quick release, silently longing for strong, caring hands and a lovers touch, not for one night, but for every night, yet never dare to even yearn for more... And then you came, John Silver, irritating me to no end at first and I could never admit to myself, that the looks I gave you when I thought you didn’t notice, were looks of just that kind of longing…_  
  
To give pleasure, you must know it yourself. Who’d said that to him and when? Didn’t matter now. John had taught him well, from the sounds the man made when Billy playfully and teasing let his lips brush against his member. Had been too fucking long since last time, the first mate thought, as he felt the warm, salty taste fill his mouth and the way his spouse was panting and squeezing his neck, told Billy that John’s patience was rewarded in plenty. _After what they did to me, once I learned I wasn’t to die from it, I never thought I could bare to have anyone touch me, ever again. Felt as if they’d robbed me of something irreplaceable. Not like that shit people talk about virginity or innocence, hell I’m a pirate, a murderer for fucks sake. Everyone must loose their childish innocence in one way or another, but to be deprived of my body once again, not to beating, hard labor or even the threat of being executed, but to others amusement, being treated worse than their dogs… As if I was a thing and not a living creature… Something not even worthy of a trial, an execution or even the death of a coward. Just an animal, but not one good for food, clothes or labor, like a pig, a horse or even a dog. A thing to be kept alive only for others amusement of seeing me suffer…_  
  
TBC


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy Bones has a hard time dealing with his body after being tortured by Humes and John Silver makes an offer. Please, feel free to give response and inputs! (I know this short story has grown FAR more than I thought it would and some parts may not be very exciting, but I'm SO HAPPY people are still reading it! Thank you so much <3) It's getting closer to the end now :)

Billy knew nothing would happen unless his husband was completely sure of what he wanted. In the past, John had been the submissive (if riding on top like a savage, moaning and hissing filthy words was considered submissive) and for obvious reasons, Billy’d never shown any signs of curiosity to take that role, not in that way. He’d thought about it, of course. Had seen, heard and felt what pleasure it gave John so t’wasn’t like Billy didn’t know about that particular spot that could release such feelings. Once, just once a male whore in Tortuga had asked if he wished to try, telling him ’bout how good it could be if you knew what you were doing. One finger and a lot of oil was all he could stand. Not because he didn’t like it, but the position was too vulnerable.

”Are you sure, love?”

John was leaning over him, kissing his chest and face while Billy hold their members together, grinding them against each other. The suggestion had taken John by surprise and Billy smiled.

”Said you’d tie the knots with me when we could be one in everything, remember?”

”I did. Just didn’t expect… well, that.”

”But you’d like to?”

”If I’d like to? Well… only since the first time I saw ya climbing the rigging. Remember that day when I destroyed the supper?”

”Which one of them? I lost counting after ’bout a week.”

”You should be nice to me, spouse!” John teased his nipple with his teeth and made him hiss. ”You were on ya’r way down the rigging and I just couldn’t stop staring at your ass. Burned the pork, making Randall pissed and you as well, I think. So, technically, you ruined supper that day. Should’ve told Morley that when he complained. And I’m quite certain you haven’t forget one specific night at the inn…”

Billy blushed. Him lying on his stomach, John with his tongue somewhere far south – or north depending on how you looked at it and himself having bite marks in his arm for quite some time afterwords, ’cause keeping silent would’ve been impossible otherwise. Every time he looked at those marks, or saw John looking at them, he blushed so much t’wasn’t even funny and John made sure to keep his eyes off them in the open.

”That thing ya did…”

”Yeah?”

”Do it again… Please?”

John smiled with glittery eyes.

”Don’t have to beg me twice, love.”

”Didn’t I just do that?”

With oil, herbal water and a cloth, John softly moved north (or south, from the first mates view) and Billy hissed as his spouses tongue began it’s journey. Warm, smooth softness sent waves of pleasure, painted his most sensitive skin and made John even more wet. Knowing he could provide this pleasure to his spouse, had his cock leak with precum and he moaned and reached for the oil.

”Would ya like me to keep moving, darling…?”

”Yes…”

Billy’s voice was merely a whisper and John leaned back, had Billy turn so they could face each other. Kisses tasting from herbals as Billy lifted his hips in order for John to get closer, to take their members in one hand and after a while, softly letting fingers dripping with oil replace the spot left empty since the tongue had gone elsewhere. Billy closed his eyes, finding himself completely relaxed and as one finger became two and three, the first mate moaned, cursed as they withdrawn and pushed himself against them, eager to let John’s fingers fuck him, to prepare for what he’d been longing for.

”Fuck, John… finally… finally!”

John, all shaky from lust and happiness, withdrawn his fingers and covered his cock in oil. He placed his husbands legs on his shoulders and very slowly, pausing with every inch to make is as less painful as possible, he penetrated Billy’s tight, hot entrance. The man beneath him panted, his belly muscles rose and sank in the most beautiful way and the sense of that incredibly hot, tight skin surrounding his cock, made John delirious.

”God, Billy, ya’r so… so... dammit, ya’r a fucking amazing man, ya know that… Fuck, ya’r tight!”

He leaned down to kiss him and Billy, until now not knowing you even could kiss in this position, just lost it completely and dove into John’s mouth, moaning and panting with each thrust sending waves of pleasure, making him hiss and curse between the kisses, when John pushed into that sweet spot deep within him.

”Harder, John! Yeah, that’s it… oh fuck, ya’r so good… feels so… ah, that’s right… keep going, don’t ya dare stop!”

The sight of his spouse, lost in pleasure given by him, John Silver, had the quartermaster speed up, made him feel closer to the edge by every thrust into the yearning, trembling man and he began to stroke Billy’s cock, all hard and wet, leaking under his sensitive fingers and as the first mate spent with a deep moan, John leaned forward to kiss him, feeling the liquid painting his chest and hand. With one last hard thrust, the quartermasters reached climax, unable to keep silent, screaming the first mates name out loud, not caring ’bout who might hear him as he had the man in his arms, completely close in every way for the very first time.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of "Not fucking Tortuga" and I really hope you've enjoyed this little story. Thank you SO MUCH for all your comments - I appreciate them more than you know <3

_(Six weeks after the matelotage celebration night, one morning at the Walrus in Tortuga bay.)_

”John Silver!”

”Billy Bones! Come on out!”

”Show yourself, Silver!”

They were back in Tortuga since a couple of days, and t’was during an intimate little break from fixing some smaller problems on the ship, as they heard the three voices. The Captain, who was in his cabin, reading and trying to enjoy some peace and quiet, opened the door and went up to the rail. In a rowboat – one of the ship’s boats actually – one blonde and one copper haired girl, and a boy with black hair were sitting, all with clear signs of being employees of the Tortuga brothels. The copper haired girl looked straight at him.

”Are ya Captain Flint?”

”I am. What can I do for you?”

”We’re lookin’ for yer quartermaster.”

”And yer first mate!”

The boy with the dark hair had a dangerous look in his face, yet the Captain had to force himself not to look amused.

”They have seniority. I assume they’re ashore since hours.”

The blonde girl out her arms across.

”And I, Captain Flint, assume they are at this very ship _fucking each other right now_!”

”If that’s the case, madam, I’d rather not disturb them.”

The door swung open and John stepped outside, fully dressed and with no signs what so ever of any carnal activities.

”What’s all this yelling, Captain?”

”It appears, Mr. Silver, as if you and Mr. Bones have made some of the Tortuga residents disappointed in some way.”

”Who’s disappointed?”

Billy had just come out, adjusting his belt, and the Captain just looked even more amused as he turned to the whores in the boat. Apparently John and Billy had been interrupted.

”I think you both have visitors.”

”Visitors?” Billy looked over the railing and saw the furious man. ”Oh, hi Pete.”

”Don’t ya dare ’hi Pete’ me, Billy Bones! Three weeks, ya said. Three bloody weeks! Well, it’s been more than three months and now I hear ya’ve been back for two fucking days!”

”Almost three.”

The Captain smiled friendly at the trio and Billy gave him a look of ”I should throw you to them!” John smiled at the girls.

”Well hello Anna, hello Gilly. You look gorgeous today. What brings you and your lovely friend out here this fine morning?”

”Oh, put a lock on that silver tongue of yer’s, John Silver!” The cupper hairy girl, Gilly, looked almost as furious as the man. ”We’ve heard, oh yes we have!”

”Tied the bloody knots, they told us!”

”And you just couldn’t wait for us coming ashore to congratulate us and bring your good wishes. How very nice of you! I don’t see Hugh, thou. He’s not ill, is he?”

John’s smile was sweeter than ever and Billy bit his lip, trying not to laugh. He turned to his husband.

”Hugh?”

”You might have met him. Tall, blonde lad. Talks little, very… energetic.”

”I see.” Billy cleared his throat and looked at the black haired whore. ”Look, Pete, I’ve been a bit… occupied lately.”

”As a spouse aught to be on his honeymoon.”

The Captain clearly didn’t try to help. Pete snorted.

”Honeymoon, ya say? You, Billy Bones, are an oath breaker!”

”How so?”

”You promised you’d be back!”

”And I am. It’s not my fault we had some rough weather last weeks. Is it, Captain?”

”Of course not.”

”And we’ve had some fixing with the sails and the hull to tend to.”

”Indeed we had. Mr. Bones and Mr. Silver have many duties to attend to, with all the responsibilities coming with their positions.”

Anna looked all but amused.

”And when, exactly, did ya and yer mate intend to come ashore, John Silver?”

”Well…” John looked at Billy. ”Not for some hours, at least…”

”And it’s not that we reject a lovely company of this kind, is it John?”

”Oh no, of course not! We’re sharing, not abstaining.”

Billy smiled at the three whores.

”Maybe we’ll come later.”

John coughed.

”Much later… maybe.”

Billy, in a very unusual way for him, winked flirty at the black haired whore.

”Yeah… don’t make other costumers wait, Pete. It’s a bad shame to deprive any man of such beauty and… talent.”

The Captain leaned forward.

”As you see they are quite occupied at the moment with some very important tasks… But I’m sure they’ll find time for such pleasant company later. Now, if you please, maybe you could row back and give me some peace and quiet?”

When the whores, still not very happy, row ashore again the Captain looked at the couple and Billy frown.

”Honeymoon, Captain? Really?”

”Whatever word you find suiting. Now, could you two please return to whatever you were doing and give me some precious time with my book?”

John got a mischievous glimpse in his eyes.

”Is that an order, Captain?”

”Just leave!”

Chuckling, the couple went back to their quarters and shut out the world. Life was fucking good.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we leave Billy and John to the happiness they both so well deserve. Love, patience and John's silver tongue conquers all <3


End file.
